A Little Distance
by JodithGrace
Summary: Spike decides to put alittle distance between himself and Buffy..Now 5 years have passed. Ultimately B/S with a slight detour.
1. Chapter 1

A Little Distance

By Jody E.

I don't own these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and the WB. I only toy with them for my own amusement.

Chapter 1 May, 2006

The cab pulled up to a disreputable looking office building lodged between a tattoo parlor and a seedy delicatessen. The address, on Broome street, deep in Greenwich village, New York, was hardly a posh one, but that didn't bother the passenger. He paid the driver, who was a bit nervous about the neighborhood at this time of night, and gave him a generous tip. William always overtipped cab drivers..it made them less reluctant to come to his address, plus it was a small reparation for a time, not so long past, when cab drivers had been his favorite victims. William strode from the cab, black duster swinging, boots pounding the pavement. As always, he stopped and looked at the modest plaque next to the door. Under "Psychic Readings by Madeline", and above the suspiciously vague "Import/Export Ltd." was his listing, "Big Bad Investigations. " The logo, a brown wedge, tipped with scarlet, could represent either a blood drenched stake or a railroad spike, depending on one's interpretation or knowledge of William's history.

William shoved his key into the lock and went into the dank vestibule, which smelled sour and musty like every other vestibule in every other ratty apartment building since the beginning of time. There was a lift of sorts, but it was out of repair most of the time, and moved like molasses on the rare days that it was in order, so William ran up the two flights of stairs to his office. Though it was almost dawn, and William had been out all night, he wasn't physically tired, just weary and eager to be home. He had been fighting a Fyarl demon tonight..nasty thing. He hadn't seen one since Giles…William frowned. He didn't want to go there, so he turned his mind to tonight's battle, and how he had evaded the Fyarl's poisonous mucus, and slit its throat with a silver cake server. At the top of the stairs, and down a short hallway was a door. Etched into the dirty glass was a larger version of his downstairs logo. He unlocked the door, and went inside, turning on the lights, as he did so. The first thing that caught his eye was the flashing light on the answering machine. 15 new messages, the display read. Typical, but first things first. William took off the duster and hung it on the coat tree near the door, so it was the first thing the customers saw when they walked in. Worn and stained, with at least three poorly mended holes in the leather, the coat was as much a part of Big Bad Investigations as was William, and for that reason he put up with it, though he would have gladly chucked it long ago. Not to mention these bloody boots, William thought, big heavy clodhoppers, but again part of the image, as was the seedy office, and the crappy address. 

William unlocked a back door and entered his flat. This was a far cry from the run down office, a lush space decorated with taste and skill. Heavy drapes covered the windows and one whole wall was devoted to an expensive entertainment center featuring a large screen television, and every state of the art device money could provide. William loved movies, music and tv..They were his only vices these days, and he indulged them. The other walls contained loaded bookshelves and several paintings, a few of which he had done himself. They weren't very good, despite some night courses at NYU, but he wasn't planning on inviting any art critics into the place, anyway. William would have loved to flop down on his leather sofa and see what goodies he had taped this evening, but first he had to get rid of "Spike." He went into his small bedroom and sitting on the bed with a sigh, pulled off the shitkicker boots. After that came the inevitable black tee shirt and black jeans, black belt flying across the room. Black! He was bloody well sick of it, but it worked, so he wore it. During business hours, that is. He stepped into the shower, washing out the gel that kept his hair slicked back into the same style he had worn since the 1980s. One thing he had done when he moved to New York was to let his natural hair color grow out..no more peroxide. Nobody here knew the difference anyway. He got out of the shower and dried his golden brown hair, which would dry naturally into soft curls. He put on blue jeans, and a soft gray jumper. Sticking his feet into supple loafers, he was ready to tackle his messages, and then relax and sleep until late afternoon. 

Back in the tacky office with its ratty blinds and dusty disorganized desk, William took out his notepad and pushed the play button on his recorder. As he expected, 13 of the messages were related to cases past present and future. Spike took notes, planning to return calls later in the afternoon. One call was from Holly, his latest human girlfriend, asking him to some theater opening or other. She was beginning to sound a little too attached to him these days. It was probably time for William's patented, "I'm a soulless vampire and incapable of love," speech. It was very successful, first, in getting the birds into his bed, since they all thought they could change him, and then in getting rid of them, when they realized that they couldn't. Of course, it was all a lie..He could love, and did, but the object of his love was not here, and probably never would be. The 15th message was from Cordelia. It was very simple. Just "Call me, Spike, as soon as you can." With her home number, not the number of Angel Investigations. 

"Shit," thought William. Why couldn't she have left a bloody message? The call had come in at 3 AM his time, which was midnight her time. What could be so important that she would call him at midnight, but so personal that she couldn't leave a message? He looked at the clock on the wall. 6 am..only 3 am her time. He was tempted to call her anyway....serve her right..Stupid bint torturing him like this. What if something had happened to Buffy? Or even Dawn? Surely she would have said! At least 4 more hours before he could decently call. He tossed the message pad angrily onto his desk and stormed into his apartment. He would bloody well calm down. He wasn't crazy Spike any more, tearing the furniture apart and doing rash things that ruined his bloody life. He could wait. He sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. He would watch his tapes and maybe a movie, and then he would call Cordelia, like a civilized being..and tear her bloody head off! But as he sat numbly in front of the television, a mug of blood congealing in his hand, his mind was miles way from the silly soap opera in front of him..3,000 miles to be exact, in a little town called Sunnydale.

It was 3,000 miles and five years ago, shortly after Buffy's mother died that they had finally defeated Glory and her alter ego, Ben. It had actually been a plan of William's devising, after he had followed Ben one night and seen him morph into Glory. That bloody poofter, daring to be interested in Buffy..if she'd only seen Glory in those Intern Pajamas, she would have lost all her foolish notions of wanting a normal boyfriend.

But Buffy wasn't interested in boyfriends then, normal or otherwise. She wasn't even all that interested in Glory, though the hell god was an immediate threat to herself and Dawn. Buffy's grief over her mother was like a big stone sarcophagus, locking her inside, and her friends and family out. Nobody could reach her emotionally, so physically she was a perfect target. When Spike…he was still calling himself that then..heard about Joyce's' death, he knew exactly how Buffy would react. He had commissioned a robot from a nerd named Warren. True, his original plan had had nothing to do with Glory..He had wanted the robot as a Buffy substitute, since the real thing had rejected him in no uncertain terms. But when he heard about Joyce's death, all that changed. Putting his own grief aside..He had really liked and admired Joyce more than any human he had ever known..He approached Buffy's friends with his new plan. They, of course, wanted no part of him or his plan, but he finally convinced them to at least listen. It was Giles who finally came around, realizing that Spike could be either an ally or a threat and he was much better as an ally. Good old Giles. On the leather sofa, William ground his teeth. 

Spike allowed himself to be captured and tortured by Glory for his information about the key. He finally, grudgingly "revealed" that the key was a blue crystal that Buffy wore on a chain around her neck, in exchange for Glory's promise to remove his Government chip. He pretended to be unconscious when Ben brought Buffy back to his apartment where he turned into Glory and attacked her. Buffy, of course, was prepared for this and Spike watched as she fought Glory with a strength that she had never shown before. Bursting his chains, he leapt into the fray, accompanied by the rest of the Scooby gang, who fought Glory's minions. When Glory was finally knocked unconscious, Willow and Tara had put her into a binding spell. They all watched in fascination as Glory, continually morphing between herself and Ben, bound, and unable to move or to drain the sanity from others, slowly disintegrated into a howling wreck. Then, as the pressure built up beyond bearing, "her" human body exploded, and her energy and Ben's was let free into the cosmos, formless and scattered. She never did find her key, which in the persona of Dawn was safe at home with the real Buffy. Incredibly, once the threat to the key was dissolved the knights of Byzantium who had assembled outside in ominous numbers, simply dispersed. This was a major relief to all, since Spike's plan hadn't dealt with fighting a whole bloody army!

Finally, the Scooby gang was grateful to Spike. They actually thanked him, and Giles shook his hand. But, they weren't about to welcome him into their little circle with open arms, knowing how he felt about Buffy. He could have stood their coolness, however, if Buffy had shown him any warmth. But she thanked him politely and coldly and that was all. No hatred, no fire, just ice and indifference. He really hadn't expected her to throw herself into his arms, especially since his great plan hadn't included her, or at least the _real _her. The fact that she even agreed to stay home with Dawn revealed to Spike the depth of her emotional detachment and pain. The old Buffy would never have stood by and let a robot fight her battle. And now she didn't even seem to care that she had missed all the action. Anger and hatred....that Spike could deal with..but apathy was more than he could take. Though Spike understood how she felt and what she was going through, he suddenly couldn't be around it anymore. Thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to put a little distance between them for a while, Spike donated the Buffybot to the Magic Box, where it was put on display, and left for Los Angeles and Angel Investigations. 

True, Angel and he weren't exactly best friends in those days. There was the little matter of the gem of Amara, and some torture, for which Angel had every right to hold a grudge. But as Spike explained, family was family and besides he wasn't really evil anymore..and _could _actually be an asset to the business. Didn't he have "destroyer of hell god" on his resume? Grudgingly, and after a fairly intense fistfight, Angel took Spike in, gave him a room at the hotel, and hired him on at Angel Investigations. Wesley and Cordelia knew spike, of course, and regarded him with much suspicion, but he and Gunn really hit it off, since Gunn had no preconceived notions about him. Eventually he even became friendly with Wesley and Cordelia, especially after he began bringing in work. Lots of work.. Angel looked upon AI as more of a quest for redemption than as a business, while Cordelia and Wesley struggled to make ends meet. That all ended when Spike arrived. Not bothering to wait for Cordelia's visions, Spike went out and drummed up business, hitting the demon bars and infiltrating the grapevine, playing up his Big Bad Spike image for all it was worth. Nobody here knew about his chip, or that he was a demon "turncoat." Soon AI had all the business it could handle, and Angel and the gang were out every night on cases, though Spike himself kept a low profile during the actual demon slayings, so as not to blow his cover. Desperate for news from Sunnydale, Spike turned to Cordelia as a friend and confidant, since she occasionally spoke to Willow. He found Cordy attractive, in a birdlike manner, but he quickly saw that she had her eye on Gunn, and he on her, though neither would admit it. So, while the two of them seemed content to play Moonlighting ad infinitum, Spike decided to stay out of it. But he did talk to Cordy and confide his feelings for Buffy and the whole sorry sordid story. Cordelia really let him have it, in her no nonsense way, about the whole crypt disaster, the robot, everything. She agreed that the only intelligent move he ever made was getting away from Buffy until she got over her mother's death, and forgot..A whole lot of things. Cordelia started phoning Willow once a month or so, just to keep in touch and she passed on the news and gossip to Spike. So all in all, Spike would have been fairly content in LA, except for just one little factor..Angel. 

Angel Investigations was Angel's baby, and Spike was turning it into a…success!. Angel only needed enough money to keep his beloved old hotel going, though he certainly didn't begrudge Cory and Wesley making a living. What he didn't like was Spike coming in and taking over, dealing with customers, charming them with his attitude and phony cockney accent. Big Bad Spike indeed! He'd known William when he was a poncy little poet who couldn't even get a girl except batty Drusilla, who only chose him out of a kind of insane pity for his sniveling. Spike had been a thorn in his side ever since. Worse, the word from Sunnydale via the Willow/Cordy grapevine was that Spike had been a big hero in the Glory business, and that he was supposedly in love with Buffy. Fortunately for Spike, Angel also heard that Buffy had righteously kicked his butt. Reluctant to evict Spike from AI for fear of driving him back to Sunnydale, Angel managed to be civil to his rival, but just barely. The tension between them grew thicker every day, especially since Spike had no compunctions about needling Angel about anything and everything, from his Shansu to his shampoo. The fact that he and Gunn and Cordy were now friends was almost more than he could bear. A soul wasn't enough to keep him in torment..did he also have to have Spike?

Spike, for his part loved tormenting Angel. It put a spring in his step and a song in his heart. But he felt that Angel Investigations and the Shansu thing that fueled it was really holding him back. Spike had never really been a team player, even in the old days of the gang of Four, when he, Angel, Dru and Darla were the scourge of Europe. But he stuck it out for a year, while he waited to hear the news from Sunnydale via the Cordy/Willow grapevine. It was Cordy who told him about Xander and Anya's marriage and the birth shortly thereafter of their first child. Not that he gave a bloody damn, but he would have loved to see Anya as a Mother. Hah! She'd probably try to trade the kid in for a new Mercedes! It was Cordy who reported that Willow and Tara had broken up. Not that Spike cared about them at all, but he would have liked to have placed a small wager on what flavor Willow was going to go for next..And it was Cordy who told him that Buffy had gotten married, suddenly, and surprisingly. When he heard the name of the groom, Spike was extremely shocked but not terribly surprised. He understood Buffy all too well..He knew what she had been looking for, and what she thought she had found. Understanding, however, didn't prevent Spike from breaking a whole lot of expensive furniture, including his beloved new large screen TV. A shocked and upset Angel found him in the wreckage of his room, and took him to Caritas, where the two old rivals drank way too much bourbon and sang way too many sappy songs. The Host was indulgent though; he could see what they shared and what they had lost.

Though he and Angel finally reached a truce that night, Spike decided it was time to put a little more distance between himself and Buffy, and moved to New York. He had lived there before, in the 1970's in a little walk up in the village, not far from where he was now. He'd feasted on hookers and cabbies, and even snagged himself a Slayer, not to mention a new black leather duster. Maybe New York would be a good place to start over.

William looked at the clock on the wall..9:30 AM..Close enough to normal hours in LA. He picked up the phone and dialed the number Cordy had given him. A sleepy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Cordy, it's me..Will..uh, Spike. I got your message..What's wrong? Is it Buffy?"

"Huh..Oh Spike!" Cordy was suddenly wide-awake. "I'm so glad you called. No, don't worry..Buffy is fine, So is Dawn and, uh, Emily Joyce."

Emily Joyce..Buffy's 3 year old daughter, named for her two deceased Grandmothers. Cordelia had been responsible for that little piece of good news also. 

"Well, than what the bloody hell is it, then? Willow and Tara break up again? You had me pacin' the floor here for hours. "

William could hear that Cordelia had started to cry "No, it's, it's Mr. Giles..He had a heart attack...he's dead."

"Bloody hell!" Spike was stunned and couldn't seem to form a coherent thought " I-I see. Thanks, Cordy for tellin' me. "

"The funeral is Wednesday. Morning. Same place as Buffy's mom. Uh..Do you think you might go? To Sunnydale, that is?"

"I dunno. I'll have to think. Gotta go now Cordy. Thanks again."

Spike hung up the phone, and stood there in a state of shock. Giles was dead. Rupert Giles, Buffy's watcher. Giles who had reluctantly taken Spike into his home when the Initiative had captured him and turned him into a bloody lab experiment. Giles who had once offered him a chance to be a member of the Scooby gang, which he, stupidly, had turned down cold. Giles who had turned against him in a big way when Spike had revealed his feelings about Buffy, and had almost physically thrown him out of the Magic Box. Giles who had shaken his hand as though he were an equal after the Glory fight but who had shed no tears when he left Sunnydale. Rupert Giles, Buffy's husband, was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Distance

By Jody E.

I don't own these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and the WB. I only toy with them for my own amusement.

Chapter 2 February, 2002

Buffy unlocked the door to the apartment, trying to be as quiet as possible, given the lateness of the hour. As she crept into the living room, she saw that she was wasting her stealth, for Giles was sitting on the sofa in front of the television, a cup of tea in his hand.

"Giles, " she smiled at her watcher, "What are you doing up at this hour? Is Dawn okay?"

"Dawn is fine. I, uh, just got involved in this film and stayed up to, uh, see how it ends."

"Oh..What movie?" Buffy walked over to Giles and studied the screen." Hmm. Well, John Cusack gets the French exchange student, his brother launches a Space shuttle through the roof of the house, and the paperboy never gets his two dollars. Or at least that's the way it ended the last 50 times we saw it. Though, maybe this time will be different. Never can tell."

Giles smiled sheepishly, 'Well, it was either this or that charming program about the George Forman grill."

"And you already bought one of those, so where's the suspense there?"

"It happens to be very good for low fat cooking," Giles countered defensively.

"And love those shish kabobs! But seriously Giles, why are you up? You haven't suddenly taken to waiting up for me, have you?"

"No Buffy, but I confess you caught Me..I've been having trouble sleeping again." Buffy was always fussing over him like a mother hen and he was reluctant to admit any problems. "But please don't worry about it..Willow gave me some herbal tea..would you like some?"

"Sure." Buffy went into the kitchen for a cup. 

"How was the Bronze?" Giles asked as Buffy came in and sat down beside him on the sofa. She poured herself a cup of tea from the pot.

"You should have come. Sure cure for insomnia! Nah, it was fun. The Bronze was fun."

"Sounds like it," Giles said dryly, "How are the newlyweds? "

"Oh. They are happy as clams. Though Anya did have to pee every ten minutes. At least she's over the vomiting part. Oh, by the way, Anya says to bring all our tax stuff to the shop this week. She is filing on line this year, and says that she will get our refunds early."

"Incredible; smartest thing I ever did was hire that girl."

Buffy tasted the herb tea and grimaced. She put the cup down. "Oh, and Willow and Tara had another fight..they were barely speaking to each other tonight, and Willow kept sniping at Anya. I think she's jealous, of the whole baby thing, you know?" Buffy sighed.

"What's wrong Buffy? Is everything alright?" Buffy sighed again..this time with exasperation. Giles was always fussing over her like a mother hen..she hated that he could always tell when she was upset.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Giles. I mean, this is working out really well with Dawn and me living here with you since Dad sold the house. . Dawn is doing really well at school. And my grades have never been better. I wanted to surprise you when the announcement came, but I made the Dean's list this semester." She grinned as Giles' face lit up.

"Buffy, that's, that's wonderful. You Mother would have been so proud."

Buffy's face clouded again. "Yeah..too bad I couldn't have done it last year when she _could_ have been proud of me."

"Buffy! Last year you had an incredible amount to deal with. You did extremely well, considering."

"I know, Giles. I guess it helps that so far this year, the Hellmouth has been incredibly quiet. Not a brain sucking hell god in sight. But mostly it's really easy to study here, you know, and you're always there to help. Having you around full time has been really good for us."

"But.." Giles poured more tea. He sensed that this wasn't going to be good.

"I turn 21 in a couple of weeks, Giles. Maybe it's time that Dawn and I were out on our own. We've imposed on your life, big time."

"Buffy! You have not imposed. Having you and, uh, Dawn here has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. And if, as you say, everything is great, why change it?"

"I don't know. It just seems like everyone is growing up and getting on with their lives and I'm..not." She studied her feet; "Maybe I'm jealous of Anya and the baby too."

Giles studied the cup of cold tea in his hand. "Well, if d-dating is the issue..I would never cramp your style. You know I've been encouraging you to date."

"I know Giles."

"Your mother has been dead for almost a year now, Buffy. I didn't see anything in the mourner's handbook about joining a convent."

"I'm not doing the nun thing, Giles. I've been out. I've dated."

"Yes..two first dates in six months."

"Well, tonight at the Bronze there were two, count em, two perfectly eligible guys talking to me."

"Ah, but did you talk to _them_?"

Buffy smiled. "Yes Giles, there was mutual talkage."

"Well, did they ask for your phone number? Or is that an archaic practice these days?

Buffy sighed again. "They asked. I didn't give."

Giles shook his head, "Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, it's only been an hour, and I can't remember either of their names, or which one was pre-law and which was pre-med. Plus..they seemed so…young."

"Y-young? How do you mean?"

"I dunno..they were just perfectly normal college guys, drinking and goofing around. They have no idea of what I've been through this past year or the years before that..I felt at least ten years older then them. It's silly, I know, but young frivolous Buffy has left the building."

"No, Buffy, it isn't silly in the least. What you have gone through, it's only natural to feel as you do. But you can't shut yourself off from life, Buffy, or from love."

"Oh, you're a good one to talk, Giles! Except for your gigs at the Espresso Pump, you just sit here night after night playing father figure to a 15 year old, and, and me too, I guess. Why aren't _you_ out there dating? Don't you have groupies, or folkies or whatever?"

Giles bristled, "Well, as a matter of fact several young ladies _have_ asked me for my phone number. At the shop also."

"And.."

"They asked. I didn't give."

"Why not?"

"I realized a while ago that I am perfectly happy as I am. I was lonely, I admit, but since you and Dawn came into my home, I've never been happier."

"Giles, that is so sweet." 

"Well, it's true, Buffy, so please don't think about moving out on my account. And I can say without a moment of hesitation, that you are a much better housemate than Spike was."

Buffy started to laugh, "Oh my God! _Spike!_ At least you don't have to keep me chained up in the bathtub."

"Or watch 'Passions' with you!"

"Or put up with my smoking!"

"Not to mention watching you eat blood mixed with Weetabix!" Buffy looked puzzled, " Don't ask!"

"Oh, Giles..Willow mentioned that she heard from Cordelia that Spike is actually working for Angel these days. Isn't that bizarre?"

"What surprises me is that he actually left town and didn't try to capitalize on the whole Glory business."

"Well, you know, it's all part of that Love Me and Leave Town effect I have on people. I'll bet if _you and I_ were dating, you'd be hot footing it back to London before the month was out!" 

Giles, who had been pouring more tea, jerked suddenly and knocked over Buffy's still full cup. He grabbed his handkerchief and started mopping the mess. "That-that's ridiculous! We, uh..I'm not going anywhere!"

"Giles..I was kidding! Overreacting much? I mean it's not all _that _ridiculous! Look at Michael Douglas and that Catherine Beta Jones!" 

"Zeta! And it is ridiculous. It's totally preposterous and out of the question."

"Okay Giles, I get the picture. You don't have to hit me with a brick."

Giles sat up wearily, "What picture is that, Buffy?"

"Look, Giles it's okay if you're not attracted to me."

Giles stood up, angry," Buffy! What in heaven's name has come over you? This is inappropriate. I am your watcher and, uh, old enough to be your father. It has nothing to do with whether or not I find you attractive."

Buffy was contrite, "I am so sorry Giles, please forgive me? It's just that, well, I guess being the Slayer has spoiled me for ordinary guys like those two at the Bronze tonight. I mean, how do you make that awkward transition from, 'what's your sign,' to 'I slay vampires'? Anya found a guy who loves her for what she is, why can't I find a guy who isn't threatened by what I am and who can love the real me?"

"Buffy, "Giles said gently, "Every man who has ever met you has fallen in love with you, not to mention vampires. You _will_ find someone who can also accept your calling."

"But where is he now, huh?" Buffy walked towards her room. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Giles. Good night."

Giles was left alone in the living room. He sat down and poured some more tea. It would be a long night.

It was a week later and Giles was again holding down the living room sofa. Buffy was out patrolling. There had been a report of a strange creature lurking in the School Playground. Except for a stray vampire or two, things had been ominously quiet around Sunnydale for months. Willow's tea had been judged a failure, and Giles was contemplating actual sleeping pills, but he distrusted drugs, having had some rather bad experience with them in his younger, wilder days. 

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door, and he heard Buffy's voice calling, "Giles, help"

He leapt up and pulled open the door, catching Buffy as she staggered in. Her blouse was in shreds and blood dripped from long gashes on her arms and back.

"My god, Buffy! What did this to you?" He helped her right into the bathroom, where he could assess the damage.

Buffy moaned "I don't know, but it was big and hairy and had these Freddy Kreuger claws. My weapons weren't long enough..I could have used a spear! I got him though. But not before he got me."

"Excuse me, Buffy, but I have to take this off," he said referring to her blouse.

She was obviously in a lot of pain. "It's okay Giles." He pulled off what was left of her blouse. Long gashes ran up her arms and across her back. "Freddie Kreuger, did you say?"

"You know..._Nightmare_ on Elm Street..big long nails, It wasn't a demon, exactly...too hairy." Giles wet a washcloth and washed the gashes. A couple were so deep that on anybody but a Slayer, they would have required stitches. Buffy healed so quickly that a few butterfly bandages would suffice. Giles dabbed the wounds with disinfectant, and wrapped her arms with gauze. Tears of pain came to Buffy's eyes, but she didn't cry out. 

"Buffy, I'm sorry, but I have to get these ones on your back." 

"It's okay, Giles."

She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. Holding it against her chest, she leaned forward on the toilet seat. Giles dabbed disinfectant on the 4 long gashes that ran down the length of her back. These weren't very deep, but Giles was concerned about infection. "I'll get you a robe to put on."

Buffy sat huddled on the toilet seat. Giles came back and held out the robe, looking away while she put it on. "I have to get my books and look this thing up. Can you help me?"

"I'm fine, Giles. Honestly, it looks much worse than it is. I'll do a sketch for you." Buffy went into the dining room with Giles, and drew a rudimentary sketch of a tall hairy creature with foot long needle like nails. Giles started flipping through his books looking for a match. "Interesting," Giles remarked.

"What?"

"Is this your beast? " Buffy looked in the book. "Yep, that's him. Cute, isn't he? Kind of like a great big teddy bear with foot long claws, and a nasty temper. What is he called?"

"Oddly enough, this creature doesn't have an actual name. It is listed as Beast 916."

"No name? Poor beast. Maybe we should name it. I'm going to call him Rufus!"

"Rufus?"

"He looks like a Roofish, don ya think?" Buffy seemed to be having trouble forming words. Giles looked up, concerned.

"Buffy, are you alright?"

"Absolutely, " said Buffy.

"If you say so, " Giles said dubiously. He was reading the listing under the drawing of the beast. "Good Lord, Buffy..This creature's claws are pois.." he was interrupted by a loud crash. Buffy lay unconscious at his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Distance 

Chapter 3

Giles bent down and felt Buffy's pulse…it was weak and thready. He couldn't leave her crumpled on the floor, so he scooped her up and carried her into her bedroom and placed her on the bed. He picked up the telephone and was about to dial 911, when he noticed that she was stiffening up in an alarming way. He felt Buffy's arm and discovered to his horror that it was as hard and cold as marble. Her whole body had become like a statue, and he could no longer find a pulse..yet somehow he knew that she wasn't dead. Obviously, this was no typical poison, but something magical. No point in phoning an ambulance; he phoned Willow and Xander instead. 

Soon the whole Scooby gang was assembled around Buffy's bed, including Dawn who had awoken at the commotion. Buffy continued to lie there frozen and lifeless as before. 

"Are you sure she's not dead?" Willow asked, her eyes wide and frightened.

"I can't be 100% sure," said Giles, "But I believe that she is under a spell caused by the beast that attacked her this evening. It says that the creature's claws are poisonous, but it doesn't say anything else. The beast is very obscure..it doesn't even have a name."

"And you say Buffy killed this thing in the playground? Maybe I could go and bring back one of its claws and we could analyze it."

"Good idea, Xander. I should have thought of that. I'm sorry, my mind doesn't seem to be functioning properly."

"Mr. Giles, why don't you sit down, and I'll make you some tea," offered Tara. She and Willow exchanged a look. It wasn't like Giles to fall apart this way. Willow helped Giles to a chair near Buffy's bed.

"I-I should have realized that something was wrong. She was babbling about giving the beast a name. She sounded almost drunk..then she collapsed. I carried her in here."

"Giles..this wasn't your fault. It was a good thing you got her onto the bed before she froze like this." Willow patted Giles on the shoulder. At a noise, she looked up. Dawn was standing over Buffy, hands over her mouth muffling a scream. "Dawn..what is it?' 

"She-she looks just like m-my M-mother did," gasped Dawn rigid with horror.

"Dawn! Buffy is not dead. She is under a spell, and we'll help her. I promise. We'll help her!" Willow hoped desperately that she sounded more confident than she felt. As Tara came in with the tea, Willow indicated Dawn. "We need some more tea here." She sat Dawn down at the foot of Buffy's bed.

Anya came into the room with the bestiary in her hand. "I have read this entire book and there is no more information to be found on this particular creature. I am afraid that I am only familiar with demons. Beasts are outside my expertise."

"Thank you, Anya. Nobody seems to know much about this thing."

"What do we do now? Are you and Tara going to concoct a spell? I can help."

"Without information about the type of spell..we can't counteract it."

Tara came in with tea for Dawn. "Perhaps we should go to the Magic Box and look up some general reversal spells..maybe there is something about people turned to stone..or statues."

"Yeah..at least we'll be doing something! Let's go. Anya, want to come with?"

Anya nodded, and they turned to go. Willow went over to Giles. "Giles. Giles! Look after Dawn, okay?"

Giles started, as though he had just noticed Dawn was in the room. He jumped up, seeming more like the competent Giles they knew. "Of course, I will tend to Dawn. Go, find out what you can." The three women left the room. Giles approached Dawn and sat down beside her. "Dawn..we will do everything that is in our power to bring your sister back. She IS in there, I know it. Perhaps she can even hear us, and know that we are trying to help her."

"She feels so cold. Maybe we could warm her up. "

"There is an electric blanket in the storage closet. Would you like to go look for it? Maybe that will be just the ticket." He didn't really think that warming Buffy up would help, but it probably wouldn't hurt, and it would make Dawn feel useful. She left, and soon he heard her rummaging around in the big closet. He was alone with Buffy. He tried to move her hand but it wouldn't budge. He looked into her face. Her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful but her chest was still. He brushed the hair off her face with his fingers and the skin of her cheek was cold and didn't give under his touch. The Buffy robot on display at the Magic Box felt more human than she did now. Giles felt his eyes fill with tears. He had to remain in control for Dawn's sake, and to help Buffy as best he could. 

Dawn came in with the blanket. They plugged it in and draped it over Buffy's still form. Dawn turned the dial up to 5 and they waited. Soon Dawn could see that it was hopeless. Buffy's body felt warmer, but only the way a rock would feel if it were wrapped in an electric blanket. She was no more alive that she had been.

An hour passed. Xander came back in discouraged. "I couldn't find hide nor hair of this thing. Are you sure Buffy said that she killed it? I searched the whole playground."

"She said, 'I got it, but it got me too.'"

"Well either it got up and walked away or it dusted like a vampire, because it's gone. We can look again in the morning." Xander looked at Buffy's still form. "Any change?"

"Nothing," replied Giles, "the girls are at the Magic Box researching spells. Odd that the beast just simply disappeared." On impulse he pulled up the sleeve of Buffy's robe. His bandages were there, but underneath, the skin was as smooth as marble. No scratches or even the deeper gashes. Incredible. The only evidence that remained of the beast's attack on Buffy was her strange stone like state and the shredded blouse that lay in the wastebasket. "Xander, ring the Magic Box and find out if the girls have found anything."

Xander returned a few minutes later looking a little more hopeful. He sat down next to Dawn and put his arm around her shoulder. "Willow says that they've found a couple of possible spells and are gathering the ingredients right now."

"I guess this electric blanket isn't working, " Dawn said mournfully. "Warming her up was a dumb idea, I guess." She began to cry.

Giles said, "Now Dawn, we aren't going to give up hope. We have some spells to try, and one of them is bound to work. Why don't you and Xander go make some hot chocolate for everybody when they come back? And look for some chips or crackers of some sort. It may be a long night."

It _was_ a long night. Willow, Tara and Anya returned and they tried three different spells, but to no avail. By this time it was almost sunrise and Giles sent everybody home to try and get some sleep. He sent Dawn to her room also, Fortunately it was Saturday, so she wouldn't miss school. Giles himself remained in Buffy's room. Though he couldn't imagine what good he was doing her, he couldn't bring himself to leave. He found himself talking to her:

"Buffy, I suppose you can't hear me, though I can feel that you are still alive somewhere in there. It's ridiculous speaking to you like this, but I have to let these feelings out before they burst within me. When did it happen, Buffy? When did my feelings for you change? I know it wasn't when you were a rather silly High School girl, trying to trying to slay vampires without breaking a nail. But you touched something in me from the first moment I saw you..perhaps because I saw the sadness underneath your perky mask. Even though you quickly found friends, you were always removed from them by your Slayerness, if I may coin such a word. I too was always separate from my fellow watchers in the council. I too was always alone. Until Jenny came along. And I did love Jenny. Perhaps she and I might have found something permanent if she hadn't been killed. I hated you and Angel for that, you know, though I knew it wasn't your fault, and soon got over it. But since her death I have been alone. Olivia was really just a friend with bedroom privileges. She couldn't handle my lifestyle and as soon as things got scary, she left. I didn't even miss her.

Buffy, I hated your relationship with Angel. But only because I felt you deserved so much more..a man who could give you a home and family. When Riley came along, I rejoiced because he seemed so perfect for you. What happened between you I am not competent to judge, but I felt your pain when He left you, and would have done anything to prevent it. But still, what I felt for you was more fatherly than anything else, and I hoped that you felt that way about me too. Thank God you can't hear me Buffy. But somehow, over this past year, things have changed. I see you here day after day, coping so heroically with the things that have happened to you. I see you caring for Dawn as though she had always been your sister, and filling your mother's place in her life. And making this apartment a home for us. And never neglecting your Slayer duties, or your schoolwork. And the way you fuss over me, though I do complain about it..It is true that the frivolous girl is gone, Buffy, but the woman who has taken her place is more beautiful and more loving than I ever could have imagined. Buffy, the other night when I told you that every man who has ever met you has fallen in love with you, I did not exclude myself. But I have always been careful to hide my feelings. My watcher's training and that British reserve you tease me about have helped enormously. But now I don't know what to do. I am losing you, Buffy, and I don't think I can bear it." He put his head down on the bed where Buffy slept, and wept until he fell asleep. Dawn found him there in the morning.

Two long excruciating days passed. Willow and Tara tried some more spells but to no avail. On Monday, Anya opened the store. Willow and Tara went to classes, Xander to work, and Dawn to school, because there was nothing else they could do. Giles remained with Buffy, barely eating or sleeping. By Monday night he was haggard and gaunt, and the gang was starting to seriously worry about _him_ as well as Buffy.

On Monday evening the gang gathered at Giles' to make dinner for Dawn and him. Willow and Tara looked at Buffy lying there so still and rigid. "Giles," Willow whispered, "How do you know for sure that she's not dead?"

Giles looked at her with red rimmed eyes, "Well, for one thing I haven't heard from the Council of Watcher's announcing that a new Slayer has been called. I'm sure that they would notify me, to gloat, if for no other reason. And, I just know that she is alive in there somewhere. I would feel it if she were dead. "

Tara put her hand on Buffy's forehead. She closed her eyes. "Yes. I think you are right Giles. She is alive in there. I can sense her."

"Then maybe we should call the council, put this into their hands."

"No! "spoke up Xander, "This _this_ is Buffy! Our Buffy. Once the Council of Watchers gets their slimy hands on her, that will be the end. They'll stand her in some Watcher's museum and she'll be out of their hair forever!"

"You're not going to let them take Buffy away are you, Giles?" cried Dawn.

"Please..all of you. I am Buffy's watcher and I have to decide what is best for her. Please leave me now. I'll tell you what I've decided tomorrow."

Reluctantly, the gang started to leave. One by one they patted Giles on the shoulder or gave him a hug and they all said goodnight to Dawn and lastly to Buffy as though she could hear them.

Xander lagged behind Anya and went over to the bed and touched Buffy's hair, which was the only soft part of her, with tears in his eyes he whispered. "Good night Sleeping beauty." He followed the others.

Dawn who had been teary eyed all evening finally went to bed exhausted. Giles should have tried to sleep, but there was something nagging at his mind. Something about what Xander had said, calling Buffy, Sleeping Beauty. Beauty and the Beast. Another fairy tale. Sleeping Princesses, a beast tamed by love, somehow Buffy's situation had an almost Fairy Tale feel to it. Suddenly remembering The Gentlemen, Giles went into his study and dug up his ancient book of Fairy Tales. These were not the Disneyfied stories, but were darker and more gruesome. As he turned the pages he was startled to see an old woodcut illustration of a beast with long claws, just as Buffy described. The name under the drawing, and the story that followed was called, "Rufus and Leora." Rufus! Wasn't that the name Buffy wanted to call the beast? Could she have been unconsciously giving him the answer all along? With shaking hands, Giles turned the pages; his eyes almost too weary to read the old print.

The story was about evil Prince Rufus, who was turned into a fell beast for his cruelty to women. He was destined to remain this way until he met a woman who was stronger than he. Princess Leora was such a woman. Because she had no brothers she was trained to be a hunter and athlete. But she could find no man to love her, because the men in those days feared her strength. One day while she was out walking with her bow on her back, Rufus attacked her. She couldn't reach her bow in time so she fought him with her knife, but Rufus' long claws were deadly and hurt her badly before she was able to stab him in the heart. She ran for home, but her footsteps became slower and slower until she reached her beloved garden and she stopped.. frozen into a marble statue, her arms outstretched toward her parents, who had run to greet her. What happened was that Rufus' claws were poisoned and Leora should have died. But Leora was beloved by her family, and when she saw them, their love turned the poison into an enchantment instead. Unfortunately, her parents now had a statue instead of a daughter. They called in every magician from far and near, but none could break the spell. Leora's parents soon died of broken hearts and their castle was abandoned. For many years Leora stood there while the garden grew wild around her.

One day a young Prince came riding by and saw her. He thought that she was merely a statue and admired its realism and beauty. He wished with all his heart that he could find a woman as strong and fearless as she appeared to be. And the loving look on her face as she reached out to her parents he felt was directed at him. Foolishly, he fell hopelessly in love with her. But he was a Prince and had duties at home to perform. He couldn't live in this garden forever, and the statue could not be moved from its spot. He knew that he had to leave. But before he went he had to do one thing. He stepped into the embrace of those open arms and kissed her marble lips. Imagine his surprise when the marble turned warm under his lips and Leora became a real girl once more. He asked her name, and she said, "Leora." She asked his and he said, "Prince Rufus the Third." His Grandfather had been restored to life when Leora had stabbed him all those years ago, and the cycle was complete. They lived happily ever after.

Giles closed the book, his mind in turmoil. Where was a bloody handsome prince when you needed one? There weren't even any knights of Byzantium still hanging about. Giles thought...fairly tales always feature handsome Princes, but did Rufus _have _to be a prince to beak the spell? In Sleeping Beauty, the Prince saw the sleeping girl and fell in love with her. He kissed her, and.. No..the secret was love. Love had kept Rufus' claws from poisoning Leora, and love had set her free in the end. Well..he had love..but would it be enough?

Giles approached Buffy, his mind full of questions. Had his feelings for Buffy actually prevented the poison from killing her? How much truth did these tales contain? He looked at her face, so beautiful and serene. If this last hope didn't work he would call the Watcher's Council tomorrow. It was only right that they somehow call a new Slayer. He knelt down beside her bed.

"Buffy. This is probably the most foolish thing I have ever done. But I am desperate. I can't lose you my darling. I know that I am not young, handsome or remotely a Prince. If I could find one for you, I would. If I could be fifteen years younger, I would. If I could be an appropriate match for you I would, but I can't do any of these things. All I can do is love you with all my heart and hope that you will continue to feel affection for me, as you have all these years. I hope that you will never know of my feelings. But this I must do. " He stood up and bent over Buffy's still form and kissed her cold hard lips. 

Instantly a shock went through him, as those lips became warm and resilient under his. Good Lord, she was kissing him back! He pulled away, joy and embarrassment warring with his emotions. Her arms came up and pulled him back into her embrace. She was crying and beaming at him lovingly. "Giles, oh thank God! You saved me! You have no idea what it was like! I couldn't move a muscle, but I could hear and think and hope desperately that somebody would save me. Oh God, Giles." He held her for a long moment. He knew he should call Dawn and ring the others, but he couldn't bear to share Buffy with any of them right now. Wait. Did she say .she could hear?

"Buffy..I, uh." He got up and went and sat in the chair near Buffy's bed, where he had spent most of the last 3 days. 

"Giles..it's okay. " Buffy stood up and stretched. God it felt good to move again. "Giles, I've done a lot of thinking the last three days..I certainly wasn't able to do anything else." She sat down on the bed facing him. "Giles..listen to me. One day my mother was twirling around, showing off her new dress; the next day she was dead! One night I go out on a routine patrol and the next thing I know I come this close to spending eternity as a pigeon roost! My life is going to be short, Giles..at 21 I've already broken all the records! I've decided that I want it all, Giles, marriage, children, a family, and I want it now. I don't want to wait any longer. So..are you game?"

"What? Uh, me? "

"Why not you? Has it ever been done before? A Slayer marrying her watcher?"

"Well, actually," Giles looked embarrassed, "There have been quite a few instances. But these were mostly in the days when girls married at 15 or 16. Sometimes their watchers married them, because it was their only financial protection in a feudal society. But there hasn't been a case in over 100 years. Things have become much more professional. In fact, as you recall, I was once fired as your watcher, because my feelings for you were considered too personal. I-I have done some research on the subject."

"I see. Well, then I guess we'll have a fight on our hands."

"Buffy. Why could you possibly want to marry me? I am way too old for you. Though I am younger than Michael Douglas."

"Giles..do you really think that you've been hiding your feelings from me all these months? You may think you've been all British reserve and fatherly concern, but I could see right through you. I just didn't know how to break through and get you to actually admit how you felt."

"Well, this was a brilliant plan. I commend you. "

Buffy laughed, "Right. Like I would actually _plan_ to spend three days in this ratty bathrobe! God knows what I must look like."

Giles said simply, "You have never looked more beautiful."

"Well, I can't say the same for you Giles. You look like death warmed over. What have you been doing these last three days besides sitting here talking to me?"

"That's pretty much it."

"I was afraid of that. We'll have to get some food into you. And me too..I'm starving, come to think of it. But first you have to answer my question. Will you marry me, Giles/"

"Buffy. If you really want me to do this, and take on the Council of Watchers, not to mention your friends..and have you even _thought_ of them and their reaction? Well, you are going to have to give me something more than 'I want a home and family'. You've got a home and family. A husband is a different thing entirely."

"I know Giles. And I know what you're asking. You know I've always loved you. But, do I love you like a husband? I don't know. I think I could. I am certainly willing to try. I won't hold back. I'll give this everything I've got. Is that enough, Giles? " She took his hands and looked into his eyes. "I know it won't be easy. And my friends may even be worse than the Council! But I'm the Slayer and you're the Ripper. We can defy them all!"

"Well then, I guess we'll have to give it a go, won't we?" he stood up and pulled Buffy up to her feet.

Dawn woke up to hear voices coming from Buffy's room. She listened. One of the voices was definitely Buffy's! She was alive! She was back! Dawn hopped out of bed and ran into Buffy's room. She threw open the door and there was Buffy alive and well and..and..and she and Giles were..kissing?

"Ewwww!" Said Dawn!

Round One had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Distance

By Jody E.

I don't own these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and the WB. I only toy with them for my own amusement.

Chapter 4 

May 2006

It had been an epic battle, Buffy thought, staring into her untouched glass of wine. Everybody opposed our marriage. But we proved them all wrong, didn't we? We had 4 years of happiness, and Emily Joyce. Strange, despite our age difference, I always thought that I would go first..but here I am still alive, and Giles is...dead. Buffy looked around. The crowd had thinned a little, but people were still crowding the small living room of the house she and Giles had bought two years ago. Xander and Willow had been hovering over her all afternoon, and she had finally sent them away to get something to eat and leave her alone before she screamed. The funeral had gone well, and there seemed to be plenty of food, thanks to the gang. So many people had come. Customers of the Magic Box, and the Espresso Pump…even Angel, Cordy and Wesley had come from LA The Council of Watchers was here in full force, bloody hypocrites! Now that Giles was dead, they were acting like he was a hero. A little of that support might have been nice while he was alive, thank you very much. She wiped a tear form her eye, as she watched them huddled around the buffet table. She looked into her wineglass again watching the light refract off the liquid. Suddenly, a man was standing before her. She saw polished shoes, an elegant charcoal gray suit. She looked up into a pair of blue eyes under a mop of curly golden brown hair. He looked so familiar but..those cheekbones..The glint in those eyes...My God!

"Spike? Is that you?"

"Hello Buffy. "

"I almost didn't recognize you. You look so…different. "

"It's been a long time. Uh...Sorry to hear about Giles. He and I weren't exactly best friends, but...well, he took me in when they chipped me, and I've always respected him."

"Thank you Spike." 

"Actually, I go by William these days. Spike is just my professional name."

"Professional name! Yeah...I heard that you were a hotshot New York Detective these days."

"That's right. Here's my card." He took out his wallet and extracted a business card.

"Whoa. You have an actual wallet? With actual money in it? " 

"Of course…I'm pretty near legit these days. Surprised?"

"Shocked." Buffy looked at the card, smiling at the logo. "Big Bad Investigations?"

"Just the usual thing...fighting demons, rescuin' damsels in distress, getting' kittens out of trees, you know."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Sneaking around getting evidence on unfaithful wives."

"Well...yeah. Part of the job description. Pays the rent. But I much prefer the demon fighting part."

"I'll bet." She looked up at him curiously. "Is _that_ your natural hair color?"

William looked down at Buffy's artfully streaked hair. "Is that _yours_?"

Buffy gave a little snort of laughter, much to her surprise and chagrin. 

"You know, believe it or not, I actually missed your banter."

"Well, that's encouragin'. That your tadpole over there?" He indicated a small blonde girl who was playing Legos in the corner with a slightly bigger boy.

Buffy smiled fondly, "Yes that's Emily Joyce. With Alex Harris. They're inseparable."

"She looks like you." Suddenly Emily whacked Alex over the head with the building they were working on. He started to cry and both children were quickly spirited away by Anya over to the buffet table. "Yep...she's your daughter all right! And little sis is going to Berkley?"

"She didn't want to live at home. She's doing very well. She's over there talking to Xander."

"I saw her. Actually, she's the one who invited me in. She's grown up to be real pretty. And she's still just a normal kid? No more of that key stuff?"

"Well so far we haven't come upon any Dawn shaped locks. So I guess she's as normal as any kid who wants to be an actress. An actress…can you believe it?"

"Well, she's got the looks for it. If she comes to New York, have her look me up. I know some people in the theater."

Buffy looked incredulous. "_You _know people in the theater! You really expect me to tell her to look you up? " Buffy shook her head.

"New York City's a dangerous place. Wouldn't you feel better knowing that the nibblet was being watched over by Big Bad Spike?"

"You just get _that _thought right out of your mind, Spike!"

"What's the matter, jealous?" Buffy glared at him and William suddenly remembered that this was her husband's funeral. "Sorry, pet. Force of habit. Uh…You know I fought a Fyarl demon the other day that reminded me of Giles. "

Buffy shook her head with a sad smile. "I remember that. God, I almost killed him with a letter opener. Luckily it wasn't real silver."

"Yeah, I had to kill mine with a cake server. There aren't many silver weapons out there. It's too soft a metal."

"Well, you could have used silver bullets I suppose."

"Well, yeah, but first you have to know that you are going to be dealin' with a Fyarl, and then you have to get the bullets, and a gun to shoot 'em with.. I don't use guns much, as a rule."

"In the book, _It_, they shot the monster with a slingshot and a silver button."

"A slingshot. Not a bad idea, Slayer. " William smiled. It was so good to talk shop with a fellow professional.

"Uh oh. Here come Xander and Willow. Beware. Xander is in full protecto-mode."

Xander walked over to Spike. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Spike, as I live and breathe. And you don't."

"Hello Xander. Willow." Spike said mildly.

Xander took in William and his new look. "That's some suit. What did you do, eat the undertaker? "

"Actually I went right for Georgio Armani himself. He was yummy."

Xander bristled, "Still got your chip?" 

"Think I would tell _you_ if I didn't? "

Willow interceded. "Xander!" she said in a loud stage whisper, " Remember where we are." 

William and Xander both looked at Buffy, who glared at them. 

"Sorry Buffy."

"Sorry Buff."

Willow said, "I think you look terrific, Spike. Cordy said that you were doing very well in New York."

"So you two have been talking about me, huh? How's the adoption deal goin'? "

"What, has news of that traveled all the way to New York? It's not going. We've been on a waiting list for almost two years now."

"Oh. Reason I ask is I know some people at an agency who kinda owe me a big favor. I could put in a word for you. Here give me a call." He gave Willow one of his cards.

Xander said, "So is this a legitimate agency, or are these babies stolen or something?" 

"Well, they were stolen, actually, by a demon but I got 'em back! Which is _why_ they owe me the favor." William retorted.

"Thank you so much, Spike," said Willow, "I've got to find Tara." She left.

Buffy stood up and looked at William coldly. "So who are you now, Santa Claus? You have connections in the theater. You have connection at the adoption agency. Tell me, do you have connections with the Powers That Be to bring back my husband?" With that, she walked away into the crowd.

Xander spoke angrily," So why did you have to come back, anyway, Spike?"

"I heard that you were teaching a course in manners, and wanted to take it. Excuse me, Xander, this has been pleasant, but I think I'll go mingle. " Spike strode off towards Dawn. 

Spike stood a little apart from the group of mourners, observing them. He had spoken to Angel, Cordy and Wesley before they left to go back to LA. It was good to see them again. He looked down at the glass in his hand. When his old pal Dracula had said "I don't drink—wine," he sure knew what he was talkin' about, Spike thought. Insipid stuff. He hardly ever drank hard liquor anymore, but would have loved a good beer. But it didn't suit the image. Or the suit. He smiled to himself as the Council of Watchers hit the buffet table like a plague of locusts. Didn't anyone feed them in England? He had spoken to most of them and not one of them recognized him...even that silly twit who had written her thesis on him. She was batting her eyes at him right now, the silly cow, looking for an excuse to come over. He ducked out of her way, only to run into Buffy who was emerging from the bathroom, her eyes red from crying.

When William had decided to come here, he had wondered how he would react to seeing Buffy again. He knew that after five years his feelings for her might have changed and he feared being disappointed. But as soon as he saw her, in her rumpled black suit, her eyes red and her hair disheveled, he knew that nothing had changed. He still thought her the most beautiful woman on earth and still loved her as much as ever. Of course he had managed to screw it up again. But at least she hadn't tried to stake him yet.

"Buffy, you okay?" He figured he might as well give it one more shot.

"I'm okay, Sp-William. I didn't mean to snap at you back there. This has been a long day."

"I know. I'm really sorry, pet."

"When do you go back?"

"Tomorrow night. Flying works if I take the red eye. The hard part is when I land, I have to hang around the airport all day, before I can get a cab." 

"Where are you staying?"

"The Bates Motel, or whatever it's called. You know the one."

"That ratty place? Where Ethan stayed and Faith? I don't think your suit would approve."

William chuckled. "Okay...I guess the suit was a bit over the top. I forgot how casual it is here in California."

"Anyway. I don't have a spare room at the moment, what with Dawn back and all, but if you wouldn't mind the couch, you could stay here."

"Are you sure, Buffy?"

"Absolutely. Giles took you in once. And you came....all the way from New York. I do appreciate it, despite how I've acted. I really want you to stay." 

"Thanks Buffy. And I don't mind the couch."

"Unless, of course you'd prefer the bathtub?"

"Only if you still have that Kiss The Librarian mug."

"Uh..You do still have that chip, don't you?"

Spike sighed. "Yes, Buffy, I still have the chip. I've pretty well come to consider it a permanent addition."

Buffy looked at Spike's face. When he wasn't being all attitude, he looked almost like a little boy. It suddenly occurred to Buffy that Spike probably hadn't been all that old when he was changed. Maybe even younger than she was now. Why had she never noticed that before? Spike looked at her curiously.

"I am still trying to picture you with an actual apartment. I suppose you have one of those sleazy bachelor pads with a round revolving bed and mirrors on the ceiling!"

"Actually, I don't but it's not a bad ides. Especially the mirror bit...I bet that would be _real_ interesting!" 

Buffy suddenly got what Spike meant. She started to laugh. She laughed so hard that the tears came to her eyes. William saw Xander headed their way, thinking that Buffy was hysterical. William quickly pulled Buffy to his shoulder, and patted her head awkwardly, saying "There, there, Buffy…it's alright. Let me get you into the kitchen and get you some water." He smirked at Xander as he led Buffy to the kitchen.

Once there. Buffy had sobered. "Thanks William. Xander means well, but if he saw me laughing, I would never have heard the end of it." She looked at William, "How could I have laughed like that? You must think I am awful. I loved Giles, you know. I mss him so much. He's been a part of my life since I was fifteen years old. " 

"Buffy, love, laughin' is good for you. And I'll never tell."

"I think people are finally starting to leave. I'd better go say goodbye."

William opened his eyes and saw a small face staring into his. It was late afternoon, and he had been asleep on Buffy' s sofa. An elfin face with a mop of blonde hair. Seen up close, she looked so much like her mother, that William was totally enchanted.

"Hello tadpole." He said.

"Hello. Are you Willyum? " She regarded him solemnly.

"Yes. I used to be a friend of your Mum's." Well, that was stretching it a bit.

"Why are you still sleeping? It's after lunchtime already. Are you sick? My daddy was sick. And now he's dead. " 

"I'm sorry Emily. I used to know your Daddy too, a long time ago."

"Why did you call me a tadpole? Tadpoles are baby frogs."

"Oh. I guess I thought that you were a baby frog."

Emily giggled. "I am a baby frog. Watch." She hopped around the room.

"Well, then I was right, wasn't I?"

"Can you read me Sam I am?" She produced a large Green book from under the sofa.

When Buffy peeked into the living room a few minutes later to see if William was up yet, she was astounded to see him reading _Green Eggs and Ham_ to her daughter. 

" I see that Emily has found you. I'm sorry about that. I told her to leave you alone. Are you hungry? I see you left some of your, uh, special food in the fridge."

"She's not a problem pet. And I'll be in as soon as we finish the story. Never read this one. Got to find out how it ends."

Emily said, "You have special food? Can I have some?"

"You wouldn't like it, pet. Besides...as a tadpole you have to eat baby frog food. Maybe we'll get you some of these green eggs and ham."

Emily giggled. Buffy went back into the kitchen shaking her head in amazement. Was this the same Spike who had tried to kill her so many times? Was he just sucking up to her for some nefarious purpose? But what? Surely he had gotten over his obsession with her. That was years ago. Angel had moved on, surely Spike had also. Could five years really have changed him that much? She saw much of the old Spike in his interaction with Xander, but Xander had started it. Giles had once suggested that Spike's chip, by keeping him from killing had made it possible for him to consider a different way of life. He was certainly unique. Right now he was wearing the jeans and sweater that he had slept in, and looked downright human. Buffy yawned. She actually felt almost human herself this morning. She had gone to bed as soon as the company had left, leaving the gang to clean up. She had expected to lie awake all night, as she had for the previous three nights, but had fallen asleep almost immediately. Thank goodness. She had so many things to face, Insurance, pensions, hospital bills, The Magic Box, which Giles had owned with Anya. Plus the problems of raising Emily on her own. She was going to need all her strength.

As William drank his mug of blood fresh from the microwave, he looked around the small kitchen. Somehow he couldn't picture Buffy cooking or doing domestic type things. We've both changed a lot in the last five years, he thought. This isn't the feisty girl who gave me such a run for my money. This is a woman who has faced things most people never see in a lifetime, and has not only survived but has triumphed. No slayer had ever lived as long as she had. No Slayer had ever had a child. He thought of Emily hopping around the living room and smiled. He would have loved to have seen Buffy at that age. He sobered at the thought. If he _had _seen her in those days he would have eaten her for breakfast, not read her a story. 

Buffy came in. "I'm sorry I left you guys to clean up last night. I was so exhausted. I hope Xander didn't give you too hard a time."

"Nah...we bonded while loading the dishwasher."

"I wish I could have seen it. Just the image of you loading a dishwasher is beyond my comprehension."

"I might say the same about you slayer. Don't remember you bein' all Betty Crocker."

"Very true. I learned a lot while my mother was sick though, and after Giles took us in, I learned a lot more. I can actually cook now."

"Yes, you warmed up this blood like a pro."

She shook her head. He was incorrigible..."So when do you leave?" 

"As soon as the sun sets I have to leave to get to LA in time for my flight. Have to return the rental car. I should be able to make it. Listen, Buffy, you got E-mail?" 

"Doesn't everybody? I don't use it much though. Giles was always hopeless with computers. Ours is kind of a big paperweight."

"Well, give me your address. I'd like to keep in touch, uh, if that's okay with you. "

She considered. "I guess that would be okay. But don't expect much from me, though. I'm not a letter writer, and my life is going to be very hectic for a while. The council is giving me a hard time about Giles' pension and…" She suddenly began to cry. "I'm sorry. I forget for a moment that he's dead, and then it hits me…"

"It's okay Buffy." He felt helpless before this kind of grief. Had he ever felt like this about anyone? The closest he had ever come was when Joyce had died. And his father, when he was 15. He wanted to hold her, but didn't dare. They had actually talked like friends, and he didn't want to spoil it. He patted her shoulder and left her weeping in the kitchen and went looking for Emily and Dawn. It was getting late and he had to say goodbye. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

May 2007

Over the next year, William E-mailed Buffy frequently. She hardly ever answered him, but he saw that she accepted his mail, so he was encouraged to continue. He wrote her funny stories about demons he encountered, and anecdotes about some of the crazy theater people he knew. He didn't phone her, or in any other way intrude upon her life. He received a lot of E-mail from Willow and Tara these days about their pending adoption. Willow wrote him that Buffy was having a lot of difficulty with the Watcher's Council over Giles' pension. They hadn't assigned her a new watcher, since at 25, she was deemed too old to need one, but then they treated her like a wayward child, rather than a grown woman, and a widow in need of income. Fortunately, she still had Giles' interest in the Magic Box, which Anya now managed, and which was very successful. With a small child at home, she really wasn't in a position to go to work. It was all very difficult, but Buffy was managing like the trouper she was. Luckily, the Hellmouth was going through one of its quiet spells; most vampire activity had ceased. 

William had broken up with Holly shortly after returning to New York, but she had proven helpful in one little matter. William had noticed that she had a small stuffed frog on her bed. It was made of some shiny material, and it reminded him of Emily. He asked Holly where she got it and she explained that it was a vintage Beanie Baby, toys that had been popular several years ago. With some effort, he was able to find a duplicate and send it to Emily. Thereafter, whenever he saw a funny or unusual frog, he mailed it to her. He pictured her giggling each time she received a mysterious package from "Willyum."

Meanwhile, William's unlife continued as before. A new butcher shop opened right near his apartment, so he made a deal with the owner for fresh blood every week. The convenient blood supply was helpful, because suddenly "Spike" was so busy that he hardly had time to stop in. An increase in demonic activity, meant that his answering machine was full of messages every morning. He wished that he could find an assistant like Gunn, but where did one advertise for such a person?

One day, about a year after Giles' death, Spike sent Buffy the following E-mail:

Hi Buffy,

It's been a long time since I have seen anything truly frightening in a graveyard, but last night I saw something which would have made my blood run cold, if it wasn't already. Ha Ha. I was lurking in a small graveyard, downtown, where there was a report of vampiric activity. There was a small bench in one corner of the cemetery, and as I was watching from behind a crypt, I saw a young girl, about 14 years old, accompanied by an older woman come in and sit down on it. At first, I figured that they were mourners, but they seemed to be waiting for something, and what is there to wait for in a graveyard, except one thing? Sure enough, a vampire rose from the grave near them, and the girl took a stake out of her bag and attacked him. She wasn't very good, clumsy as an ox, but she got the job done with much encouragement from the older woman. For one awful moment, I thought that a new Slayer had been called! But as I watched them, I realized that this girl was no slayer. She didn't have the moves or the strength. I guess that she was a slayer in training. The woman was one of those sour faced Watcher types. No offense to Giles, he wasn't quite standard issue. The girl was cute enough, all knees and elbows and a shock of red hair and freckles, but she didn't have a tenth of your style. Anyway, I just wanted you to know about her, in case it means anything. Hope you are all well. Love to the Tadpole. William 

To his surprise, he actually got an answer back, the following day.

William,

It's funny that you should mention a new Slayer in training, because I've just heard from the CoW on that very topic. It seems that a new Hellmouth has opened up...Guess where? That's right, you have been complaining about being overworked...now you know why. Anyway, I guess the one in Sunnydale is dying out or closing up, or whatever they do. I haven't even seen a vampire in a month. Well, the CoW, in their infinite wisdom, wants to retire me, and call this new Slayer in New York. It seems to be the condition under which they will release Giles' pension. Don't get me started on that topic. Anyway, they've never had to retire a Slayer...they usually just bury them, but they think they know how to accomplish it. As long as I am willing. In the meantime, they want me to come to New York for a week to meet with this girl...her name is Tina, by the way...and give her something no Slayer has ever had, which is feedback from an actual living Slayer. Her watcher's name is Priscilla Scott. Is there some rule that Watchers have to have funny first names? Anyway, Dawn has been bugging me about letting her move to New York to become an actress but I want her to graduate from college first. After all, _I _managed to graduate, even though I was so pregnant that my gown didn't fit! But Berkeley is out for the summer so I told her that she could come with me to New York to try it out for a week. This is probably going to be a big mistake. The bad news is that I am going to have to leave Emily home. I will be too busy and it is too dangerous here for her to come. Xander and Anya are going to take her. I hate leaving her...I've never done it before, but it is only for a week. Anyway, I will be in New York, staying at the Hyatt Regency (at least the CoW were generous about that...guilt is a wonderful thing!) from Monday May 21 to Sunday May 27. Maybe we can get together if you are not too busy.

I also want to thank you, William. I know I have been a lousy correspondent. But your letters are all that have kept me sane this past year. Also, Emily loves the frogs. The other night we were watching this old movie, The Ten Commandments with Charton Heston. Anyway, they had this plague of frogs...frogs everywhere, and Emily said, "That looks like my room!" She is so funny. But anyway, she loves the frogs. That was so kind of you. See you soon. Buffy

Buffy was coming to New York! That was bloody incredible! And she sounded like she wanted to see him. Now don't get your hopes up; he told himself, she is just being polite. Still, it would be great to see her and Dawn again and to show them around the City. New York at night was a far cry from Sunnydale or even LA. A vampire could have a full social life here. Maybe he could score some theater tickets. Of course his calendar for the next two weeks was full to overflowing thanks to this new Hellmouth. Now would be a good time for that assistant. Wonder if Buffy would feel up to a bit of slaying this trip...Kind of a busman's holiday, but it was worth a shot.

Buffy and Dawn arrived in late afternoon. They checked into their hotel and were very impressed.

"Wow...this place is totally cool…look out the window, Buffy, you can see Times Square. Can we get room service, do you think? Wait...there's a little refrigerator and it's full of stuff! Is it free? " She took out a can of Diet Coke and opened it.

"Dawn, Dawn...What are you…12? Calm down, okay? I am so tired that I can't keep my eyes open." Buffy lay down on one of the double beds. "Why don't you read the guide book or watch TV for a while. I will be ready for action in just a little…." 

"Right." Said Dawn. Her sister was asleep. She hadn't slept last night, apparently, and saying goodbye to Emily had been very traumatic. Let her sleep for a while, but she, Dawn was going exploring. Who needs a guide book when Times Square is right outside your window?

It was full dark when Buffy awoke. Dawn was gone. Concerned, Buffy went downstairs to the lobby, which was on the 7th floor surrounding a giant atrium. This was a very confusing hotel, thought Buffy...how could she begin to find Dawn in this place? She went down to street level, and then outside the big doors. Times Square was packed with people, milling around outside on this warm spring evening; it was overwhelming for a girl used to a one Starbucks town like Sunnydale. Where could Dawn be? Why hadn't she returned before it got dark? Could she have gotten lost? This place was crawling with demons and vampires, According to William. William. He might have some ideas. She took the glass elevator to her room, and dialed his number from the business card he had given her.

William had cancelled his appointments this evening in hope that Buffy would call when she got into New York. So when he heard her voice on the phone he rejoiced, but, "William, Dawn is missing." were not the words he had wanted to hear. He called a cab, and raced over to the Hyatt. He had removed a Gak demon from their atrium a few months ago, so he was greeted effusively by the concierge. Buffy met him in the lobby, looking very worried. Just seeing her again brought a lump to his throat. She looked much better then she had a year ago, which was to be expected. Her streaked blonde hair was tied back with a scarf, and she was dressed in a navy blue sweater and slacks. Right now, she was all business. 

"William...I'm so glad you came. I can't imagine where she could have gone. I fell asleep when we got in, and she must have gotten bored and gone to explore. But this is New York City! In Sunnydale, when Dawn disappeared, there were like three places to look! I mean, what was she thinking?"

"Don't worry, pet, we'll find her. She's not a child anymore, you know."

"I know that she's twenty years old, but she's not a very mature twenty year old."

"She goes away to college, right?" Buffy nodded. "Well, then trust me, she's more mature than you think!"

"Hi guys! Hi William! Isn't this place great?" Dawn was standing there, her arms laden with shopping bags. "Sorry I was gone so long, but New York is SO exciting! I went to all these cool shops, and I got some CDs and some great posters for my room at school, and I think I saw Allan Cummings outside the theater where the musical, Hannibal is playing. But they are all sold out for the whole time that we're here, damn it! So what are you doing down here? Am I really late?"

"Dawn!.." Buffy began. William shot her a glance and shook his head.

"Well maybe you can help me, Dawn, since you know your way around here now. I was hoping to take two beautiful women out to dinner. Do you know where I can find any?" He said, bowing with mock gallantry.

Dawn laughed. "Spike, you are so weird. I just have to drop all this stuff off upstairs. Back in a few!" she sang out as she dashed for the elevator.

"William…you really don't have to do that. I feel bad enough calling you out here when you must be so busy."

"No problem, Buffy, I just juggled a few things. And I did want to take you two out while you were here. Now's as good a time as any...unless you have other plans."

"Nope...I don't have to meet Tina and Priscilla until tomorrow. Where shall we go?"

"Well, upstairs in this hotel is a revolving restaurant. With views of the whole City. They, uh, know me there."

"Oh?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Killed a Gak demon in the atrium."

"Oh. Well Dawn will be thrilled."

Dawn was thrilled. She, Buffy and William had a festive dinner, looking out the windows as the restaurant slowly revolved. William ate shrimp cocktail while he told them all about all the recent demon sitings and vampire problems that had been keeping him so busy the past few months. 

"That's why it's not a good idea for you to go wanderin' off by yourself, pet, "he said to Dawn seriously. "It used to be ordinary muggers and thieves after your bread, but now there are creatures out there after your blood. Or worse. So no goin' out by yourself after dark, okay, nibblet?"

"Okay, Spike, on one condition…that you stop calling me nibblet! I'm 20 now."

"That you are. So have you got any career opportunities lined up for when you're here? Auditions?"

Dawn looked down. "Well, no. I didn't know who to call or what to do."

"Well, first you've got to get Backstage magazine. That'll give you some info on what's what. Also, I have somethin' that you might be interested in."

"What?" Dawn's eyes lit up.

"Well, a uh, friend of mine named, uh, Holly is directing this little one act. It's off Off-Broadway, you understand, but she's having auditions this week, and I got you in. You have a headshot and resume?"

"Of course, " said Dawn, "Oh Spike, that is so terrific. "

"It's only an audition, you realize, no promises."

"Of course...but a real audition! That is so great!"

Buffy looked less than thrilled. Suddenly William recalled that Buffy wasn't any too enthusiastic about Dawn's acting ambition. Shit...he'd probably put his foot in it again. But hell, Dawn was a big girl now...She didn't need Buffy's permission to be an actress. And when had _Buffy_ ever listened to anybody about...anything? He looked Buffy right in the eye, as if challenging her to say something. She looked at him right back.

"Thank you, William," she said coolly, " That was very thoughtful of you. But now, I'm sure we've taken up enough of your time. The night may be young for you, but we have jet lag. Maybe we'll see you again before we leave. "

William was crushed. He knew a dismissal when he heard one. He did have one more ace in his pocket.

"Well, if I could take up one more night of your time, while you're here, on Thursday night I do have tickets for Hannibal. "

"Hannibal? Oh My God! With Alan Cummings? How did you get them? That show's been sold out forever!"

" There's always a few loose tickets around, if you know who to ask."

"And apparently you do, " said Buffy. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to deprive Dawn of the opportunity to see a musical about a serial killer. Not to mention the chance to be rejected _off Off_-Broadway. So once again, thank you Spike," She stood up, "Come on Dawn. We have a full day tomorrow." Dawn shrugged at William.

"Thanks again, and we'll see ya Thursday. Call our room about the time and everything. We're in room 1254 by the way. Bye William!" She had to run to catch up with Buffy who was already at the elevator.

Spike remained at the table and ordered a bourbon on the rocks. Bloody hell! He was in it with both feet now. It was no accident that Buffy had called him Spike, like it was when Dawn did it. She was pissed at him good and proper. But why? What did he do this time? Glumly, William stared out into the city. 

"Okay, big sister...just what is your problem?" Dawn demanded of Buffy when they got back to the room.

"Nothing. I'm just exhausted, okay? It's been a long day. I miss Sunnydale. I miss Emily. I miss _Giles!_ I'm about to _lose my job!_ And I don't need _Spike_ coming along and sweeping you off your feet! He's a _vampire_, Dawn, and don't you forget it! He maybe be handsome and charming and able to get you auditions and show tickets, but he spent more than a century as a cold-blooded killer. I just don't want you to forget that! Okay, Dawn?"

Dawn looked at Buffy. "Sure, Buffy. I won't forget it. It is pretty easy to forget though, isn't it?"

The sisters looked at each other in understanding. 

"I think we'd better get some sleep." Said Buffy.

"Buffy, I love you. You're all I bloody think about. Dream about. You're in my gut ... my throat ... I'm drowning in you, Summers, I'm drowning in you." Buffy tried to move away from that voice, but her wrists were shacked to the dungeon walls. She stared into the face of the vampire inches away from her own. "You and me, Slayer, we're two of a kind. Two killers. Dance with me, Slayer, you know you want to." 

Buffy sat up in the strange hotel room, her heart pounding. Damn it to hell! She hadn't had that dream in years! Why now? Well, of course…Spike was back in her life again. Only this time it was worse! The old Spike was so easy to despise, with his ridiculous black duster and his silly hair and his punk attitude. He could pretend to be good all he liked, but Buffy could see right through him. Chip or no chip, he was still evil, with a capital E! But _this_ Spike...how could she deal with a Spike who was kind and thoughtful? Who read _Green Eggs and Ham_ to Emily, and bought her frogs, and who would probably fall in love with Dawn? Damn him to hell! How dare he change! How dare he be...nice! How dare he be so nice to Dawn! Well, he'd always liked Dawn, the bastard. He was the one who had told her the facts of life...her life anyway. And Dawn had thought he was so cool, with his scary stories, and his funky crypt. Well, she just couldn't let it happen. They would go to that damn musical with Spike, because Dawn was so set on it, but that was it. They would leave this horrible city and go back home where they belonged. And Dawn would move to New York City over Buffy's dead body! If she wanted to be an actress so badly she could bloody well go to Hollywood! Full of resolution, Buffy turned over and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy walked into the hotel room and sat down wearily on the bed. Dawn was off sightseeing, with her guidebook and camera in hand. All she was missing was a large sign that said, "Tourist," hanging around her neck. Still, she should be safe enough in the daytime. She had promised Buffy to be back in the room before dark. Since it was almost June, and the days were long, that should give her plenty of time. Buffy had a sudden thought. Vampires must hate the summer with its long days and short nights. Funny, in all her years of dealing with vampires, that had never occurred to her before. Weird. 

But none of this was solving her problem. She got up and opened the mini bar and took out a Diet Coke. Let the Council pay the exorbitant price. Maybe she'd order a couple of the pay per view movies too. Serve them right! Buffy sat down again. She had just met with Tina and Prunella. Okay, it was Priscilla; she only _looked_ like a Prunella! Tina seemed like a nice enough kid, though. It was a difficult situation, no doubt about it. Buffy wished that she had someone to advise her. Like Giles. Xander and Willow were terrific friends but they were so pro-Buffy, that they couldn't be objective. They would vote firmly for retaining the status quo. Giles would have been able to see the bigger picture at least, as much as he had loved her. Though perhaps, if he had lived, he wouldn't have minded having her retire. They could have had more children and she could have lived that normal life she had always wanted. Wanted, that is, until confronted with the opportunity to actually have it…to lose the powers she had been given 11 years ago, powers that were as much a part of her now as breathing. Buffy stood up and began to pace the room. Could she make that sacrifice? Was it really necessary? What would she be if not the Slayer?

On impulse, Buffy sat down and dialed the number that had stayed in her memory since last night. But before the phone had a chance to ring, she slammed the receiver down again. She looked at her watch. Four O'clock, Would William even be up yet? It was still 4 more hours until the sun set. Funny. In Sunnydale Buffy had barged in on Spike any time of the day or night. She shook her head at the memory. Arrogant much? Well, this was important. She wouldn't even be talking to him otherwise. She hadn't forgotten her resolve from last night. But William was in some ways a slayer, himself. He would at least be able to give her a different viewpoint. She dialed the number. After a few rings the answering machine picked up. Damn. He probably turned off the phone while he slept.

"Hello, William? This is Buffy. Could you please give me a call when you wake up? I need to talk to you. My room number is 1254. Thanks." She hung up.

Moments later the phone rang. William's voice sounded sleepy but concerned. "Buffy, what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing's wrong exactly. I just met with the Slayer wannabe and her Watcher today. I have to make an important decision and I'm driving myself crazy here. I was wondering if I could talk to you about it? "

"Sure, pet. But you'll have to come here. It's a bit early for me to be out and about. " He gave her the address, and she hung up and called the front desk for a cab. She left a note for Dawn, "I went over to talk to William about this whole retirement issue. If I'm not back by dinnertime, order something expensive from room service. " She included William's phone number, in case of emergencies and signed it, "Be Good, Buffy"

When the cab pulled up in front of William's building, Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. The place was a dump! This was his successful business? She looked the plaque with his logo...he shared the building with a Fortuneteller and what...a spy? Wonderful. Where was the massage parlor? This was so typical of Spike to boast about his success, and have it all be a bunch of hot air. He probably _rented_ that damn suit he wore to Giles' funeral. Or stole it. She pushed the doorbell. A loud buzz indicated the door was unlocked. She went inside the musty smelling vestibule. A sign on the elevator said "Out of Order" Someone had scrawled across it in magic marker, 'So what else is new!" 

She walked up two flights of stairs to a dingy hallway. She saw the door with Big Bad Investigations printed on the dirty glass. Oh this was very impressive. She knocked. William opened the door. He was wearing jeans and a sweater, and his hair was still damp from the shower. "Come in. Welcome to Big Bad Investigations. No problem too big, too small or too gruesome! "

He smiled to himself as Buffy took in the office décor. A human skull had the place of honor on his dusty cluttered desk. A certain black duster hung from a rickety coat rack. The answering machine was the only piece of equipment that looked like it came from the 20th century. Even the typewriter was manual, and was so dusty it looked as though it hadn't been used in years. The one window had blinds that were missing a few slats. No light could get in though, because the glass was encrusted with dirt. The back wall was covered with dirty purple velvet drapes. A couple of gruesome Goya etchings on the wall completed the ambience. 

"Charming." Buffy said.

"Sorry about the mess. It's my charwoman's century off."

Was William not even embarrassed about this place? Even his crypt had been a showplace compared to this! He laughed at her dismay.

"I know what you're thinkin', pet. It's all image. Think about it. I'm the one they come to when all else fails. When the police laugh in their faces. When the regular detectives kick them out of their offices. This is the bottom of the barrel, pet and they _expect_ it to look like this. Then I come in dressed in my basic black, and they know they've found the real deal. A real creature of the night who will tackle that demon, or stake those pesky vampires or deal with things too nasty and slimy for the upright citizens of the world to handle. I deal only in cash. I have no written records. I tell no tales out of school. They love it, pet. It's made me rich. "

"I thought you said that you were legit."

"I said, pretty _near_ legit. I don't steal. I don't murder humans...well, for obvious reasons. I stay just under the radar of the IRS and other government types. And I like to think I do some good. "

"But how can you live like this? Though I guess it is a step up from the crypt.." She looked around. She didn't see a bed or even a couch, just a couple of sagging chairs.

"Who says I live like this? " He pulled open the moldy drape on the back wall revealing a door. He opened it, and beckoned Buffy inside. She walked into William's living room and stood there with her mouth open. 

"Oh." was all she could manage. This was the apartment of the William in the Armani suit. It wasn't large, but it was beautiful, with thick carpeting and leather sofas, and well stocked bookshelves. She stared at the entertainment center. She and Giles had barely managed a VCR. This control panel looked like it could launch space shuttles. She started to giggle. This was just too much. Too much contrast for her poor mind to handle. "Sorry William, it's a great place, I just…" She froze.

William looked at Buffy. She was staring at the painting on his wall. One he had painted himself a few years ago. It was his best work, though Van Gogh probably didn't have to worry. It depicted a blond girl in a black leather jacket sitting on the back porch of her home. She was crying. He thought that he had done a good job of capturing her despair and loneliness, though the perspective of the porch was a little off. 

"Spi..William…is that me?" she asked in a choked voice.

Was she angry? He couldn't tell. "Uh, yes…Buffy, it is."

"But..but how did you do that? You didn't take a picture of me that night. You did this from memory? "

"I remember every detail of that night, Buffy. It was kind of a turning point for me. Seeing you sittin' there on that porch, cryin' like that. You, know, You never even asked me why I had a rifle with me that night."

"A rifle…that's right. I barely noticed."

"I was going to kill you. Buffy. Good an proper. To hell with the chip...I would have endured the pain."

Buffy was astounded. "Why?" 

"Because you had hurt me. Throwing that money at me with such contempt, such loathing. I wanted to kill myself, but you first."

"But you didn't. You came and sat down beside me. You...you were kind to me. I remember that."

"Because when I saw you cryin' on the porch, you looked so…alone. So sad. And I felt somethin' I hadn't felt in 120 years…compassion."

"Compassion? I didn't think that was possible."

"It was kind of a surprise to me too."

'And that was a turning point? How?

"I realized then that I had a choice. I didn't have to be evil, even though I didn't have a soul ordering me about." 

"Well, I didn't notice any big change in your behavior after that."

"No, Buffy, you didn't."

She frowned.

William continued, "I think people only see what they expect to see. And to be fair, I didn't exactly turn into Mother Theresa."

Buffy thought of a dungeon and chains. "No, I can't say that you did. But if I recall, you did seem to be trying to help. Getting in the way mostly. Kind of the way my daughter helps."

"So, tell me something, when Emily tries to help and makes a bollix of it, do you punish her?"

"No…of course not...how else will she learn? "

"I see. "

"So, what are you trying to tell me, Spike? That we didn't encourage you to be good? That you needed us to treat you like a four-year-old?" 

"Well…yeah. I _was_ a babe in the woods as far as trying to do the right thing was concerned. I know I screwed up more often than I succeeded. But I did try, Slayer. And maybe you _would_ have noticed if that whole Drusilla mess hadn't happened. I can't tell you how often I've relived that night trying to figure out how it went so awfully wrong."

"Rule of thumb, Spike? Chains and cattle prods? Never a good idea."

"Yeah...I've learned a few lessons about dealing with human women over the years. None quite as painful as that one, though. "

Buffy shook her head, "Well, it's all water under the bridge, Spike. William. I forgave you a long time ago. I hope you've forgiven me. "

"I could never stay mad at you, Buffy, even when I hated you. And you didn't come here to rehash the past, anyway. You have a problem? "

"Kind of a major one."

"Would you like some tea? I do have a kitchen of sorts. And I can boil water like nobody's business."

Buffy smiled. "That would be nice. Uh...do you by any chance have a bathroom?"

"Well, since this is the 21st Century, most flats these days seem to come with 'em. Mine is through the bedroom, there. "He indicated a door to her left. 

Buffy walked into William's bedroom. She smiled at his bed, which wasn't round and mirrored, but quite ordinary. The bathroom was tiny, but immaculate. She fixed her hair in the mirror over the sink, wondering, not for the first time, how vampires shave, or even _if _they shave. And how _did _Spike bleach his hair all those years if he couldn't see it? As she left the bathroom, Buffy noticed that the closet door was ajar. She walked over quietly, and opened it. He only had two suits, but they were expensive. The same with his shoes. Only a couple of pairs, but good ones sharing the floor space with a pair of high, black, scuffed Doc Martin steel toed boots. A few shirts, one tie hanging on the back of the door. A brown leather jacket that reminded her of one Riley used to have. The rest of the closet was empty. No secret Buffy shrine. Not that she had really expected one, after all these years.

"See anything you like, pet?" Buffy jumped, caught snooping. "I thought maybe you drowned. Tea's ready." Buffy opened her mouth to explain, but William just laughed. 

"No need to apologize for snoopin'. Pet. I've done my share of that at your place, never fear." 

Buffy and William sat down, she on the brown leather sofa, he in a matching easy chair. 

"Well, I met with the new slayer to be and her watcher today. The fact is the Council of Watchers doesn't even _know _if she will be the next slayer called. There are slayers in training all over the world, and probably some, like I was, that nobody even knows about. So, it's just an educated guess that she will be next because she's the only identified slayer in New York and that's where the latest hotspot is. I was called in California because that's where the Hellmouth was."

"And they want you to step down so that this girl can become the next slayer?"

"Yes. The situation in the City is becoming desperate. You know what it's like." 

"I do. We certainly could use a Slayer. But don't the Powers That Be usually take care of these things?"

"Unfortunately, the way The Powers _usually _take care of these things would involve me dying…So, this solution is preferable. Except that I don't want to give up my powers!" 

"Well, what about Faith?"

"Faith? " Faith had finally been released from prison the month before. She was in a halfway house now, and in a few months would go to work for Angel Investigations. "The Council would never take Faith back as a slayer. They don't trust her." 

"I mean, why don't they retire _her_? Wouldn't the new Slayer be called then?"

"That never occurred to me. I don't think it's occurred to the council either."

"Why don't you ask them then, I'm sure they would be glad to oblige."

Buffy thoughtfully sipped her tea. After a long moment she said. "I can't do it."

"Why the hell not? It would solve everybody's problem, wouldn't it?"

"Except Faith's."

"Right. Your best friend, is she?"

"Look, William, Faith has done some pretty rotten things to me. You don't know the half of it. But, she's done her time. According to Angel, she is totally rehabilitated. He's been visiting her regularly for years. Her life is going to be tough enough without losing her powers on top of it. Plus, she would have to agree...to give them up voluntarily. That's how it works. And if I were her, I certainly wouldn't want to do the council that type of favor. What have they ever done for her? No…I think this is up to me." She sighed.

William was silent.

"What are you thinking?" said Buffy finally.

"I'm thinkin' that it's taken me six years, but I've finally learnt to keep my mouth shut."

"Why...what were you going to say? Tell me the truth."

"Listen cutie, one thing I've learnt about birds is that when they ask you to tell 'em the truth, they don't really want you to."

"Well, I'm not one of your girlfriends, William, so out with it!"

"We've actually been getting' along this visit. Don't want to spoil it."

"Well consider it spoiled, as of now!" Buffy got up and grabbed her purse. "I've made up my mind. I'll phone the Council tomorrow. Thanks for the advice!"

"Wait! If you already hate me again, I may as well tell you what I think."

"Well?" Buffy sat back down and looked at William. He stood up and started pacing restlessly while he spoke.

"Okay…Well…it's always got to be about _you_, doesn't it? I mean _you _have to be the one to make the big sacrifice, give up your powers for truth, justice, and the American way. Earn all kinds of Brownie points from the Council too. And for what? So you can be Buffy the martyr? Well, what about Faith? Maybe _she_ wants to be the hero of the hour. Maybe the council can offer her something she wants more than her powers. I don't know. I don't even know the chick. But shouldn't she at least have the same choice you have? "

Buffy's eyes had blazed with anger at the beginning of William's speech, but by the end it had died out. She sat quietly for a moment. 

"My God, William, I honestly thought that I was being unselfish. And noble. Why is it that you can see right through me? " She got up and went over to William and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you, William. I mean it. I'll call the Council tomorrow and suggest Faith. It may still come down to me, but maybe it won't have to." She looked at her watch. 

"Oh my, it's late. I've got to phone Dawn and make sure she's back in the room."

"Sure...there's a phone in my room, so you don't have to use that grungy office one. Listen, how would you like to come patrollin' with me tonight? There's a Fang bar that's been killin' off some of its customers. They claim it's accidental-like, but I'm not so sure. Want to come check it out?" 

Buffy's eyes gleamed. She hadn't done any slaying in ages. And fang bars were her personal pet peeve, since Riley had developed a fondness for them; "I'll clear it with Dawn." 

She went into the bedroom. She emerged a few minutes later. "Okay. Dawn is back. She received a script from your friend Holly. For the audition tomorrow, so she will be occupied all evening. She's going to order room service, so I'm free as a bird." She felt oddly free, too, as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

"I've got to change. Then I've got to eat. I'll buy you a burger or something when we leave. Okay?"

When William emerged from his room a few minutes later, Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. She had grown so used to William, that seeing Spike was a shock to her nervous system. Even his hair was slicked back removing all softness from his face, and emphasizing his sharp cheekbones, and eyebrow scar. As they passed through the office on the way out, William grabbed his trademark black duster. The transformation complete, Buffy and Spike went out into the night.


	7. Chapter 7 Conclusion

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy and Dawn's week in New York passed quickly. Dawn had her audition on Tuesday. She read her lines in a loud clear confident voice, and didn't get so much as a callback. She hadn't really expected one. But while waiting her turn to read, she had met a girl named Stephanie who was also trying to make it on Broadway. She told Dawn about a club where all the chorus kids hung out, and invited her to come along that night. Buffy realized that she couldn't keep her 20 year old sister locked in a hotel room all week, and grudgingly gave her permission, so Dawn's social life in New York suddenly took a turn for the better.

Buffy had phoned the Council of Watchers with William's idea about Faith. She asked them please not to pressure her, but to make her a reasonable offer. Buffy assured them that she would relinquish her powers if necessary. In the meanwhile she met with Tina every day, watching her train and offering advice. Her best advice _would _have been to ignore most of what Miss Scott was teaching her, forget the Japanese Aikido and use her instincts. Unfortunately, Tina did not yet _hav_e those instincts, Buffy realized, so she kept that opinion to herself, and mostly just looked on encouragingly. 

In the evenings, Buffy went patrolling with William. They had always fought well together, only now they were fighting demons, not each other. New York was certainly a hotbed of activity, like Sunnydale had been in Buffy's early years there. She realized that she was having a terrific time, though she sorely missed Emily and spoke to her on the phone every day. William was astonishingly good company, and he amused Buffy with his sardonic comments about everything and his ready wit.

On Thursday night, William, Buffy and Dawn went and saw _Hannibal._ It was so hilariously over done, and Alan Cummings was such a stitch as Hannibal Lector, that they enjoyed it tremendously. Afterwards they went out to Sardis, because Dawn had wanted the full theater experience. Buffy and Dawn ate cheesecake while William had raspberry sorbet.

"Well, I say that any show that features a song about eating brains, is my kind of musical!" William declared. Buffy and Dawn laughed.

"William, you are so weird." Said Dawn. She raised her eyebrows, "Holly says so too. She warned me about you."

"She did, did she? When did you two have a heart to heart?"

"After my audition. She told me I wasn't bad, just inexperienced. Then she warned me about getting involved with a vampire. She says that she learned the hard way. But, " Dawn looked innocent, "She did say that you were great in bed."

"Dawn! "William and Buffy exclaimed simultaneously. Buffy turned beet red.

'Hey, I'm only quoting."

'My, look at the time! I think we'd better be going." Buffy would have loved to have grabbed Dawn by the hair and dragged her out of the restaurant, but instead she figured she had better salvage what dignity she still had left.

Before dawn on Friday morning, the phone rang in Buffy's room. Quentin Travers had retired because of ill health a few years ago, but his replacement, Roland Lonsdale was no improvement. He also seemed to be unaware of the time difference between London and New York. In a haze of sleep, Buffy tried to comprehend what he was telling her. Basically, Faith had turned the council down cold. To paraphrase, She was going to work for Angel and she needed her powers, there was nothing the Council could possible offer her and they could go screw themselves. Good for her, Buffy thought. Buffy told Lonsdale that she would do what was required. She would be back in Sunnydale by Sunday. A council representative would meet her there to perform the spell. It was way too early to process such bad news, so Buffy rolled over and went back to sleep.

The news didn't seem much better when she awoke. Buffy didn't say anything to Tina and her watcher that afternoon, since Lonsdale had asked her not to, but she watched Tina carefully. She was tall, much taller than Buffy and when she grew into her knees and elbows would probably be well built. The strength and agility would come with the calling, along with the heightened senses. IF she were called, that is. It would be pretty ironic, Buffy thought, if she relinquished her powers for the benefit of some unknown Slayer in Oklahoma or Pinsk. And what exactly was she going to do with the rest of her life? What was she trained for? She had a Bachelor's Degree in Liberal Arts, which prepared her for exactly…nothing. She could work at the Magic Box; though Anya managed it so competently that all Buffy would be was just another sales clerk. Willow had found her niche in computers; Xander loved his construction work…what was out there for an-ex Slayer? 

By the time Buffy met William that evening, she was in a foul mood. She told him what had happened with Faith and the council.

"So by this time Monday, I'll be Buffy the civilian." She said mournfully.

"Don't do it," said William. "Tell 'em to take a soddin' leap, just like Faith did...you don't owe those bloody gits anything! Come here to New York and be the Slayer, yourself."

"Don't you think I've considered that? But I'm 26 years old and have a 4-year-old daughter. The council doesn't _want _me as the Slayer here in New York. I've never toed the line or been under their control the way they would have liked. Giles and I spit in their faces too many times for them to want me anymore. They may call it voluntary retirement, William, but basically, I've been fired!"

William was outraged by the council's treatment of Buffy. He knew how important her powers were to her. He had once been an ordinary man, and he never would have traded one moment of his vampire unlife, for a lifetime of mediocrity. But there was nothing he could do to help Buffy. This was between her and the Council.

"Tell you what, pet. I've got a big case lined up. Gak demons, a whole nest of them. At least you'll have a last night of glory, eh? And then if you're real good, I'll take you to a place I know."

"What kind of place?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"That would be tellin'. Come on Slayer, let's get a move on and kill us some demons."

She smiled sadly. He wouldn't be able to call her Slayer much longer. She put on her black leather jacket, and they went out.

A few hours later, they were exhausted but exhilarated. The Gak demons had proven to be surprisingly tough and it had taken a major effort to defeat them. But Buffy and William worked together flawlessly, covering each other's backs, and always there with a weapon when needed. So well did they work together, that the demons were dispatched before midnight. Dawn was out clubbing with her new theater friends. Buffy had met them and they seemed nice enough; so after reminding Dawn a dozen times that the legal drinking age in New York was 21, which she was NOT, she had let her go with a fairly light heart.

The place that William took Buffy turned out to be a funky little club in the West Village. There was a live band, and the place reminded her strongly of the Bronze, before the Troll renovations. Buffy looked at the band half expecting to see Dingoes Ate My Baby. As they sat down at a small table and ordered drinks, Buffy wondered if William liked this place _because_ it was like the Bronze or in spite of that fact. 

"I'm getting deja vue all over again, "said Buffy looking around.

"This place reminds you of the Bronze, right? Me too. " He hesitated. "Uh…actually, I brought you here for a reason. Pet. Soon you'll be leavin' and I probably won't get to see you again...and there is somethin' that I have always wanted to do…Dance with me, Buffy?"

'You know you want to dance, Slayer.' Those words had haunted her dreams for years. For Spike, the word meant fighting and making love; for him the two were almost interchangeable. She had always sensed that and when they had fought each other so bitterly all those years there had been an underlying sexual tension that had scared Buffy to death, as much as she had sought it. But this was William…6 years had changed him so much, perhaps he just meant…dance. Did she dare? In a couple of days she was going back to an ordinary life. She put down her drink. "Why the hell not!" She said, more to her herself than to William.

They stood up. The band obligingly started playing a slow song. William took her hand and led her to the dance floor. At first they held each other awkwardly like teenagers in a school gymnasium. Buffy hadn't danced in years, not since her wedding, in fact, and William was an unfamiliar male body in her arms. Unfamiliar, but yet familiar...for some reason it seemed as though they had done this before, somewhere, somehow. In the hot stifling club, William's hands felt cool on her back. Buffy had danced once with Angel at her prom, and she remembered the feeling, but that wasn't what was haunting her. Gradually as they moved together, her arms moved up around his neck and his around her waist, and soon they were barely moving at all, just shuffling their feet, their arms around each other as though they had been dancing together for years. As she put her head on his shoulder, Buffy felt William's lips brush her hair. And then her neck. She turned her head so that he found her warm lips with his cool ones, and suddenly they were kissing there on the dance floor and not really dancing at all. 

When William brought Buffy back to her hotel room, Dawn was already back, but it was just as well that she couldn't invite him in. It would be a big mistake, Buffy knew. They lived 3,000 miles apart but the distance between them was more than miles. Still she couldn't resist kissing him outside her door for quite a long time even after Dawn called out, "Goodnight William!" 

The next morning, Saturday, Buffy awoke early and with a feeling of doom. She had dreamed about Faith, but the dream was indistinct, and Buffy struggled to remember the details, in vain. Dawn also woke up in a gloomy mood. Today was their last day in New York and neither of them were looking forward to leaving...Dawn, because she had fallen in love with New York, and Buffy because...well Sunnydale would seem awfully tame after this, for more reasons than one. 

Their plan for this last day was a good one. Buffy was meeting early with Tina for one last sparring session, and then she and Dawn were going to do some serious shopping. She couldn't go home to Sunnydale empty-handed. As for tonight, William had some major slayage planned, but Buffy decided that perhaps she wouldn't go. Last night had been a little too much fun. She remembered how angry she had been at William the first night they had arrived, worried that he and Dawn would get involved. That fear had proven groundless. William thought of Dawn with affection, and Dawn apparently regarded William as her ticket to Broadway, but there was nothing else evident between them. If only she could say the same for herself. Strangely enough, until last night William hadn't shown her the slightest sign that he still thought of her romantically after all these years. He had been amicable but casual, treating her like an old family friend. Buffy sat up, as it suddenly hit her. Damn him! Spike had finally gotten smart! And she had fallen for him, hook, line and sinker. Well, that didn't change anything. She was not getting involved with any vampires at this stage of her life, especially now that she was about to become a civilian. She had a new future to plan, even if she wasn't looking forward to it. 

She met Tina at around 10:00. She changed into sweats, because they were going to do some sparring. There was only so much that could be learned with training dummies. They faced off, and began. Tina had the technical moves down pat, but she tended to telegraph her punches, and kicks, and Buffy evaded them easily. She also couldn't match Buffy's speed or agility. Tina aimed a roundhouse kick at Buffy's mid section, and stopped cold. She turned deathly pale, and started to shake. Buffy helped her to the bench and Miss Scott hastened over to see if she was okay. After a few minutes, Tina assured them both that she was fine, and wanted to continue. She and Buffy faced off once more, and this time Tina executed a perfect kick that hit Buffy in the shoulder, knocking her down. Buffy was stunned...that had been really good. Buffy got up and lunged at Tina, but Tina was suddenly a different fighter, matching Buffy punch for punch, kick for kick. Buffy had the advantage of 11 years of experience: Tina, the advantage of youth. But it was soon obvious to Buffy and to Priscilla Scott who was watching open mouthed there were now _two _slayers in the room. Buffy halted the workout. She and Miss Scott examined Tina, who said that apart from that moment of faintness, she had never felt better. Buffy felt a shiver of apprehension. How had Tina become a Slayer? This was _so_ not good. Buffy excused herself and went inside to phone the only person she could think of, who might have some answers. 

"Angel investigations," Answered Cordelia in a grumpy early morning voice. Buffy realized that it was barely 8:00 AM in LA.

"Cordy, this is Buffy! "

"Buffy! Well, this is a pleasant surprise. What's up?"  


"Listen, I have no time to chitchat right now. Have you heard from Faith lately?"

"Faith ? No...The last I heard she was in the halfway house and doing great. Angel is all gung ho on having her work for us, you know. I personally have my doubts, but …"

"Look, Cordy, can you track her down for me, and have her call me? It's important." She gave Cordelia the phone number of the hotel and left Tina and Miss Scott, who were phoning the Watcher's Council in London. 

William woke up with a start and looked at his watch. 10:30. AM? He had just fallen asleep a little while ago. With consciousness, came remembrance. Buffy was leaving tomorrow. He thought about the night before and how many years he had waited for that one moment. Holding her in his arms, kissing her. And now she would be gone forever. He had a sinking suspicion that Buffy might want to get out of seeing him tonight. She had fought her attraction to him tooth and nail for as long as he had known her. Actually, he had once put up rather a good fight himself. His thoughts turned back to last night. William had felt many strong emotions in the 127 years since he had become a vampire. He had felt anger and hatred, exhilaration and a kind of manic glee, passion and lust, and in the last few years a kind of contentment, as he gradually came to terms with himself, but until last night he had never been simply happy. 

He gradually drifted back to sleep. A loud buzzing startled him awake two hours later. Somebody was downstairs. William pushed the button, and heard Buffy's voice asking to come up, but she didn't sound like herself. A cold thrill of fear went through William. Something was wrong. His feeling was confirmed when he saw Buffy's white face and her trembling hands. 

He drew he into his private apartment.

"What is it, love...Emily? Dawn?"

"N-no. There was a man...hanging around the half way house. He was a pimp who had b-been bothering some of the women. He attacked one of them...I-I guess she had been one of his prostitutes. F-faith defended her...she beat the guy up...hurt him pretty bad, I guess. He –he couldn't take getting his ass kicked by a woman, the bastard. She _could_ have killed him...but she didn't. She _didn't._ So he came back last night...with a gun, and, and shot her. Five times. She...died at 7:30 this morning. I –I was working with Tina this morning, when she suddenly became the…Slayer...Oh William!" With that Buffy burst into tears.

William gathered her in his arms and held her while she wept. His heart ached for Buffy, because he could never stand to see her cry. But his mind was racing to process this information. Faith was dead. This new kid was the Slayer. Buffy's powers were safe. Where was the bad here? Why was Buffy crying? Wasn't Faith her enemy? William realized that this was an important moment. If he, a soulless being, could understand this...why Buffy cried at the death of her enemy...then perhaps he could truly connect with her and her human world. 

"Buffy, darling, tell me...doesn't this mean that you can keep on being a Slayer? Why are you so upset?"

"Y-yes, William," She looked at him, as if suddenly understanding his question. "But don't you see...I didn't want it this way. Poor Faith. She never had a chance in this world. She didn't have a family or friends like I did. She chose evil, because she never had anyone to encourage her to be good, or who loved her in spite of the way she sometimes acted. Except for the mayor, and he only used her for his own purposes. Her death right now is so unfair. She had paid for her crimes; she had a chance to go work for Angel and find a group of friends like I had and do some good in the world. But she chose not to kill that man, and because of that, The Powers That Be got their New York Slayer, and all of the Council's meddling was totally useless." She spat the last part out bitterly.

"No point in beatin' yourself up about it, Buffy. It isn't your fault, love. You didn't kill her. "

"I know, but I still feel guilty. Maybe secretly I _wanted_ something to happen to save my powers. Maybe The Powers That Be favored me for some reason."

"Maybe it had nothing to do with you, honey. Maybe it was just fate. Maybe it would never have worked out with Angel. Maybe the Powers That Be actually knew what they're doing. We don't know anything, love. All we can do is guess." Humans. Having souls made their lives so…complicated. 

"Well, Angel said that the women in the halfway house consider Faith a hero. This man had been terrorizing them, forcing them back into crime. Now he is in prison, and will be for a long time. At least she died helping someone. Maybe that will count for something. But I'm sorry William...I still can't rejoice over getting what I want at the expense of a person's life. Do you understand that? _Can_ you understand that?"

"I think so, Buffy. I guess it means puttin' yourself in the other person's place. Thinkin' that maybe if things were different, you might have ended up like Faith. Sorry, love…this stuff is bloody difficult for me."

"William, you have no idea how far you've come. Back in Sunnydale you never would have even asked the question. "

"And if I had asked the question back then, would you have answered me?"

She considered. "Maybe we've both come a long way. "

"Come, Love...let me make you some of my famous tea."

They sat and talked for a while. Trying to make some sense of what had happened to Faith. Buffy decided that she would go to Faith's funeral in LA, when she got back. It was the least she could do. "Poor Faith, " Buffy said, shaking her head sadly, "I hope that she has at last found some peace." 

"Buffy…" He took her hand and looked at it. Her gold wedding band shown on her finger below a small diamond ring. Maybe this was a mistake…but he forged ahead. "What are you going to do when you get home?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. This changes everything, doesn't it?"

"Does it, Buffy? What are you really going to do in Sunnydale, even with your powers intact? The Hellmouth is closed. Not much to do for a Slayer. "

"But Sunnydale is my home. My family and friends are there."

"Your friends have their own lives now. What are _you _going to do with yours? Join the WWF? Try out for _Survivor 9_?"

"What are you saying, William?"

"Come back to New York, Buffy. I've been looking for an assistant," at Buffy's look, he hastened to add, "But a partner would be even better. There's work to do here. And Dawn loves it here, admit it. NYU has a great theater department."

"But I have a house in Sunnydale!"

"Sell it. Now that the Hellmouth's closed property values will be going up."

"What about Emily? She couldn't live in a neighborhood like this."

"We'd find you a _nice _place to live...I know some people in real estate. And there are good private Nursery schools too. "

"But New York is on a Hellmouth!"

"Between you, me and the new Slayer kid, we'll soon whip this place into shape. We'll make it safe as houses."

"But it gets cold in the winter, here; it even snows!"

"Sweetheart, we'll buy you a coat. And mittens. And ear muffs." 

"I hate your office."

"We'll redecorate. And get a secretary."

'You're making it very difficult to turn you down."

"That was the plan, honey."

William leaned in close to Buffy, and looked in her eyes. "Listen Buffy. Nothing has changed. I'm still in love with you. I've just developed a bit of self-control is all. But if you don't want that to be a part of the deal, it doesn't have to be. "

She looked in his blue eyes. "William...that _I _don't understand. You have seen me once in 6 years. How can you still love me after all that time?"

"Buffy, I'm a vampire. We tend to look at life on a different scale. Remember, I was in love with Dru for 120 years, and would probably be in love with her still, if she hadn't…Well, let's just say that six years, to me, is just a drop in the bucket. I haven't even _begun _to properly love you, Buffy." 

He stood up and pulled her to her feet and they kissed, tenderly at first, then with increasing passion. After a long while, Buffy said, "I'll come back, William. At least for a while, check things out and....see what happens. I can't make any promises until I do a little research."

"Research… you mean about houses and schools and such like?"

"Well, that too." She smiled coyly, "But first I have to find out if what Holly said about you was true. I can't move 3,000 miles for anything less." She ran her fingers through his soft curly hair. "It's a good thing I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning."

William smiled. "That's barely enough time, if we want to do a thorough job of it. We'd better get a move on, Slayer." He swept her up in his arms. She was so light, his precious Buffy. His heart full of joy, he carried her into the bedroom. 

The End 

Look for the Sequel…"Slayer In The City" also on Fanfic.net


End file.
